


Unwritten

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Soulmates!AU dove qualsiasi cosa che scrivi sulla pelle appare anche su quella del tuo soulmate, ma quando c'è una barriera linguistica incontrarsi è un po' più complicato del solito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293714) by [kaizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizuka/pseuds/kaizuka). 



> NdA: "Ho già altre due fic da concludere e una di loro è un'altra soumates!AU lol, ma dopo aver guardato Yuri on Ice sapevo di dover scrivere una soulmate fic anche per questa serie! La storia è basata su un prompt che ho beccato su Tumblr diverse volte."
> 
> NdT: quando ho letto questa fanfic, che è la seconda più popolare del fandom anglofono qui su Ao3, non solo me ne sono innamorata (fondamentalmente perché si tiene conto del lato più "guascone" di Viktor, piuttosto che di quello più serio, come ho spesso letto in giro), ma ho pensato anche che sarebbe stato bello farla conoscere a quella fetta di fandom italiano che non mastica l'inglese. Quindi, eccola qui. L'autrice, Kaizuka, è stata carinissima e mi ha gentilmente permesso di tradurla. Vi ricordo, inoltre, che esistono diverse altre traduzioni di Unwritten (in spagnolo, russo, indonesiano e cinese) che potete trovare nel primo capitolo dell'originale Unwritten.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER** : la storia e tutte le sue dinamiche appartengono solo ed esclusivamente all'autrice Kaizuka. La sottoscritta si impegna unicamente a tradurre l'originale in italiano. La fanfiction originale può essere reperita [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293714/chapters/18997870); [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizuka/pseuds/kaizuka) e [qui](tadacchi.tumblr.com), invece, trovate i rispettivi profili AO3 e Tumblr dell'autrice.  
> ( **DISCLAIMER** : this fanfiction and all of its dynamics belong solely and exclusively to Kaizuka. I'm just here to translate it into Italian. The original work can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293714/chapters/18997870); [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizuka/pseuds/kaizuka) and [here](tadacchi.tumblr.com), instead, you can find Kaizuka's AO3 and Tumblr profiles, respectively.)

 

 

 

Yuuri ricorda che aveva dieci anni quando ha realizzato per la prima, vera volta che l’improvvisa apparizione dei simboli sul dorso della sua mano significavano qualcosa. Ricorda che Yuuko si era interrotta a metà di una frase e aveva guardato a bocca aperta la sua mano sinistra che stringeva i lacci e gli stessi occhi di Yuuri si erano abbassati su quegli strani caratteri scarabocchiati sulla sua pelle.

“Yuuri!” aveva sussultato, afferrando con entusiasmo il polso di Yuuri per portarlo davanti ai loro occhi. (O qualcosa del genere—Yuuri aveva dovuto alzarsi un po’ sulle punte per guardare la mano dalla stessa altezza della ragazza.) “Takeshi! Takeshi, guarda! Il soulmate di Yuuri!”

“Che razza di scrittura aliena è?” lo aveva deriso il ragazzo più grande, pattinando pigramente verso di loro per scoccare un’occhiata torva alla mano di Yuuri, che aveva dovuto resistere alla tentazione di ritirare il braccio e nasconderlo dentro la sua giacca. “Il tuo soulmate non è neanche giapponese? Buona fortuna nel trovarlo, allora.”  
Yuuri aveva quindi ritirato il braccio, sentendo già la puntura delle lacrime che andavano raccogliendosi agli angoli dei suoi occhi.

“Takeshi!” era scattata Yuuko, pestando i pattini sul ghiaccio. “Non è una cosa affatto carina da dire.” Si era poi voltata verso Yuuri, piegandosi su di lui con un sorriso. “Non riconosci la scrittura? È russo. _Russo_ . Ricordi dove abbiamo già visto quei simboli?” 

Yuuri ricorda di essersi rianimato, gli occhi che si erano spalancati alla rivelazione. “Gli s-striscioni! Quelli in TV, quelli dietro Viktor—“ 

“E se Viktor fosse il tuo soulmate?” aveva gridato Yuuko, e Yuuri, in seguito, non ha mai ricordato un altro momento in cui fosse stato così euforico e speranzoso come quella volta. 

Ovviamente, tutto era andato in frantumi quando Nishigori, un momento dopo, aveva sogghignato: “Le possibilità che succeda sono vicine allo zero.”  
Yuuko lo aveva schiaffeggiato e Yuuri si era voltato, soffocando la sua speranza. _Ovviamente non sarebbe successo_.

 

___

  


Eppure, da quel giorno in poi, Yuuri si era riscoperto super consapevole delle scritte sulla sua mano. Certo, le aveva notate durante tutta la sua infanzia - macchie di pennarelli colorati o di pastelli che spuntavano sulle sue mani quando lui non aveva neppure colorato; scarabocchi che comparivano sui sui avambracci - ma dopo quel giorno, Yuuri aveva capito che si trattava del suo _soulmate_ . 

Ne ama l’idea, anche se è qualcosa che nessuno è ancora in grado di capire perfettamente. È qualcosa che esiste da molti, molti anni ed è un fatto così piccolo che irrilevante si è mai posto il problema della sua esistenza. In realtà, essere in grado di scrivere messaggi al proprio soulmate semplicemente scrivendo sulla propria pelle rende incredibilmente facile incontrarsi... purché si conosca la lingua. 

Ha comprato dei libri sui fondamenti del russo, ma fa fatica a capire anche solo da che parte iniziare. 

Non ha neppure provato a rispondere. Scrivere un messaggio in giapponese non ha senso, dal momento che il suo soulmate è chiaramente russo, ma più volte ha pensato di provare a disegnare un piccolo scarabocchio, giusto per far sapere all’altro che lui è lì. Ma ogni volta che ha provato ad avvicinare la penna alla pelle ha vacillato e ha deciso di rimandare ad un’altra volta.

E “un’altra volta” succede quando si trova alle scuole medie, quando tutti non fanno che parlare dei soulmate, quando l’incedere dell’età porta l’interesse romantico e quando il fatto che le sue mani sembrano sempre piene di scritte lo rende oggetto di più attenzioni del necessario.

“Che lingua è?” chiede uno dei suoi compagni di classe, con gli occhi spalancati. “Wow... sta scrivendo un tema sul tuo braccio o cosa?”

“È russo e io... credo sia una lista,” dice imbarazzato, i suoi stessi occhi che seguono l’infinito scarabocchio che si riversa dal palmo e giù fino al polso. “Non sono sicuro di cosa, però.” Aggrotta la fronte quando una frase viene bruscamente cancellata, poche altre parole scritte al suo posto. ‘Quattro’. Yuuri crede di aver riconosciuto la parola dai suoi libri di russo. Quattro di cosa? 

Il giorno in cui finalmente Yuuri scrive sulla sua stessa pelle arriva nel pieno dell’inverno, uno di quei giorni in cui è troppo stanco e infreddolito per badare al brusio dell’insegnante e desideroso solo di poter pattinare. 

Guarda pigramente la neve che cade quando un piccolo movimento cattura la sua attenzione. Con un sussulto, realizza che il suo soulmate sta scrivendo qualcosa – non una lista, ma una linea nera lunga e marcata sul dorso della sua mano. E un’altra. E un’altra–

Yuuri sbuffa una mezza risata quando capisce che il suo soulmate sta disegnando una griglia da tris.

L’insegnante si schiarisce la gola e Yuuri arrossisce, facendo finta di concentrarsi finché la lezione non riprende come se lui non l’avesse mai disturbata. Solo a quel punto i suoi occhi tornano alla sua mano sinistra e Yuuri sente l’accenno di un sorriso quando vede che il suo soulmate ha già disegnato una X marcata in uno degli spazi.

Yuuri si interrompe nell’atto di prendere la penna. È pronto? Vuole finalmente instaurare un contatto con il suo soulmate? 

Quasi come se volesse rispondere ai suoi pensieri, il suo soulmate ripassa la X, rimarcando le linee e rendendo chiara la sua impazienza. Allora Yuuri sorride e, con la penna, tocca velocemente la pelle, abbastanza per disegnare un cerchio abbozzato al centro della griglia.

La risposta del suo soulmate è quasi immediata. Invece di un’altra X, l’intera mano di Yuuri inizia a riempirsi di cuori disegnati intorno alla griglia e Yuuri sente le orecchie iniziare a bruciare. Subito dopo, si sente quasi male – è la prima volta in assoluto che instaura un contatto con il suo soulmate dopo anni in cui era solo l’altro a scrivere e scrivere, e adesso Yuuri è sicuro di avergli fatto credere di non averlo neppure, un soulmate.

I cuori finalmente si fermano quando la mano di Yuuri è quasi interamente ricoperta di inchiostro nero e un’altra X spunta accanto al suo cerchio. Prima che Yuuri possa tirarsi indietro, si ritrova a fare la prossima mossa e, al posto del cerchio, disegna un cuore. C’è una lunga pausa durante la quale Yuuri pensa che il cuore stia davvero per uscirgli dalle orecchie, o qualcosa del genere, quando, di colpo, l’intero gioco viene bruscamente cancellato, l’inchiostro nero che che si dilata in sbavature grigie finché la sua mano non sembra quasi pulita. Gli occhi di Yuuri si spalancano di sgomento. _L’ho… L’ho spaventato?_

Mentre ci pensa, parole russe vengono scarabocchiate sul dorso della sua mano, seguite da un cuore. Yuuri aggrotta la fronte infelicemente, e prova a rispondere nella sua lingua. _Non riesco a capirti._

_!!!!!!!_ , risponde il suo soulmate. 

Yuuri ride silenziosamente quando il suo soulmate disegna una piccola bandiera del Giappone con accanto un punto interrogativo, e Yuuri si morde un labbro prima di disegnare un brutto pollice all’insù. 

C’è una piccola pausa prima che altre parole in russo compaiano, seguite da un altro cuore. E un altro. 

Yuuri non risponde perché, ehi, non ha neanche idea di cosa _significhino_ . Ma per il resto della lezione osserva la sua mano mentre, ogni tanto, dei piccoli cuori spuntano sulla sua pelle.  


 

___

  


Il resto delle scuole medie e superiori trascorre tra le lezioni, il pattinaggio, l’ammirazione per Viktor che pattina in TV e a guardare il suo soulmate scrivere delle liste e, quando accompagnati da un cuore, piccoli messaggi per Yuuri.

Ogni volta scatta delle foto a ciascuno di loro, ovviamente, ma tra la scuola e il pattinaggio, Yuuri trova a malapena il tempo per imparare il russo o almeno cercare di tradurre qualcuno dei piccoli messaggi che riceve.

Il periodo della scuola superiore, poi, si rivela essere particolarmente turbolento. La pressione del futuro da pattinatore lo vede alternare momenti in cui si sente divorare dallo stress ad altri in cui lavora sodo per tornare in perfetta forma. I messaggi dal suo soulmate si fanno meno frequenti, anche se, certe mattine, si risveglia con uno scarabocchio e uno o due messaggi che è finalmente in grado di capire. _Buongiorno_ , legge certi pomeriggi, e _buonanotte_ quando si sveglia alle sei del mattino per andare a correre. 

E un giorno, Yuuri nota dei numeri scarabocchiati sul dorso della sua mano e il suo cuore quasi si ferma. Un numero di telefono.

_È suo?_ , si domanda freneticamente. _O è... O è di qualcun altro?_

I suoi dubbi vengono fugati quando il suo soulmate sottolinea due volte il numero, lo scarabocchio di un cuore e un telefono che compaiono accanto alle cifre. 

E adesso Yuuri è confuso. Come potrebbero mai parlare se non sono neppure in grado di capirsi? 

Yuuri si dà del codardo mentre lascia che il numero indugi sulla sua mano finché l’acqua del bagno termale, quella sera, non lo sciacqua via. Il mattino dopo, Yuuri si sveglia con una faccina triste disegnata sul palmo della sua mano e si sente le orecchie bruciare di vergogna. Il secondo sentimento che prova è lo shock quando, quel pomeriggio, il suo soulmate scrive un _Timido?_ con degli incerti caratteri giapponesi, come se li avesse copiati direttamente da un dizionario. 

Anche se succede di nuovo nel mezzo di una lezione, Yuuri tira fuori il suo dizionario di russo e scorre freneticamente le pagine finché non trova quello che sta cercando. _Sì_ , scrive in caratteri russi un po’ sghembi, sentendo un lieve rossore accendergli le guance. _Scusa_ . 

_Ok_ , risponde il suo soulmate e cerchia la parola con un cuore per fargli sapere che va tutto bene.

Yuuri non riesce ad evitare che il dizionario cada rumorosamente per terra quando, lentamente, il suo soulmate scrive _Ti voglio bene!_

L’insegnante lo rimprovera, ma Yuuri è troppo scioccato per preoccuparsene.  


 

___

  


Yuuri ha appena pianto nel cubicolo di un bagno, è stato fatto verbalmente a pezzi da un quindicenne e ha incrociato lo sguardo con il suo idolo solo per ignorare la sua offerta di fare una foto e girare i tacchi per correre via.

  
L’anno successivo passa in un continuo sforzo fisico e mentale. Yuuri compie ventitré anni e si ritrova a casa, domandandosi quale debba essere la sua prossima mossa.  
Yuuri ha ventitré anni e non ha ancora preso in considerazione l’idea di incontrare il suo soulmate. 

Quegli anni spesi a Detroit, tra il college e gli allenamenti, sono stati punteggiati qui e lì da piccoli messaggi provenienti dal suo soulmate,  ma anche se Yuuri ha sempre risposto con dei saluti, tra un messaggio e l’altro passava molto più tempo di quanto gradisse. Il suo soulmate era chiaramente impegnato – come lui, del resto. Ma ciononostante, quella corrispondenza non lo ha mai aiutato a sentirsi meglio quando faticava con gli allenamenti o quando perdeva una competizione. 

_Mi chiamo Yuuri Katsuki_ , desidera disperatamente scrivere. _Ho ventitré anni, sono un pattinatore artistico_ (lo era?) _e vivo in Giappone, ma ho trascorso qualche anno a Detroit._ _Sto cercando di capire cosa fare dopo, ma so che adesso vorrei davvero, davvero conoscerti. Tuttavia..._

Be’. Conosce così poco il russo che non saprebbe  scrivere eloquentemente neanche la metà di tutto ciò. 

Yuuri crolla sul letto, esita e alla fine disegna un piccolo cuore. Accanto, in russo, aggiunge _Buon pomeriggio_ . 

Dopo un minuto o due, Yuuri riceve in risposta una serie di cuori tracciati sotto il suo messaggio e una piccola faccia sorridente.  
_Buongiorno_ , scrive il suo soulmate in russo, disegnando quindi il numero 9 e un sole accanto ad esso, seguiti da una faccina sonnolenta. Yuuri ridacchia, ma quasi si immobilizza quando il suo soulmate inizia lentamente a scrivere di nuovo e Yuuri quasi sente che sta per scrivere qualcosa in giapponese. “ _Ti va… di… incontrarmi?_ ”

Legge le parole nel silenzio immobile della sua stanza e, di colpo, ritrae le mani al petto, la faccia che brucia. Stringe gli occhi e sente il solito nervosismo e la solita incertezza arrampicarsi lungo la gola mentre stringe le braccia intorno alla pancia, più consapevole che mai del suo peso.

_Lo voglio_ , pensa. _Voglio incontrarlo, ma non adesso! Non sono ancora pronto!_

_No_ , scarabocchia in un inglese impreciso e salta giù dal letto per afferrare i pattini e i guanti che se ne stanno sulla scrivania. Infila i guanti nel tentativo di ignorare qualsiasi altra scritta possa comparire sulle sue mani e, con determinazione, esce dalle terme per dirigersi all’Ice Castle. 

Pattinare, per Yuuri, è sempre stato un buon modo per tenere la sua mente lontana dalle preoccupazioni e, comunque sia, ha qualcosa da mostrare a Yuuko e quale migliore occasione di questa?  


 

___

  


A qualche ora di distanza, Viktor Nikiforov se ne sta disteso sul divano, mentre, infelice, si stringe a Makkachin, gli occhi che quasi scavano la carne della sua stessa mano mentre fissano ciò che è scritto sulla pelle.

“ _No_ ,” legge, colmando il silenzio con la parola inglese, lasciando che quasi gli ferisca le orecchie. “ _No_.”

Una mano sale per adagiarsi sugli occhi mentre getta indietro la testa, sembrando il ritratto dell’infelicità. “Ehi, Makkachin,” dice Viktor, piegandosi nuovamente sul barboncino per stringergli le guance, “l’amore della mia vita, la persona a cui sono destinato – non  vuole incontrarmi!”

Makkachin esala un piccolo uggiolio e Viktor sospira.

“Incontrare _me_ ! Non vuole incontrare _me_ ? Se sapesse chi sono, sicuramente cambierebbe idea!” Viktor si fa ancora più vicino al cane e Makkachin esala un altro uggiolio contento, scodinzolando furiosamente. “Hai _ragione_ ! Devo solo… Devo solo trovare un modo per convincerlo che sono _io_. Sei un genio, Makkachin!”

Il cane abbaia prima di sistemarsi sulla pancia di Viktor, pronto a dormire.

“Il mio soulmate… non vuole incontrarmi,” ripete solennemente e nei suoi occhi brilla l’insolita luce dell’ansia. “Come farò a trovare l’ispirazione, allora?”

Il suo telefono trilla all’improvviso e Viktor lo tira fuori, aspettandosi un sms. Invece, è una notifica da parte di Yakov che ha condiviso privatamente un video sul profilo social di Viktor. L’icona di anteprima è quella di una figura (un po’ paffuta) dai capelli scuri che si trova sul ghiaccio di una pista, nel pieno di una rotazione.

Non appena il video finisce, Viktor sa quale sarà la sua prossima mossa.

“Makkachin,” dice dolcemente, accarezzando piano le orecchie del cane. “Partiamo per un viaggio!”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Un sogno. Deve trattarsi di un sogno.

“Oddio, Vicchan, il tuo giapponese è così buono!”

“Oh, _grazie_! Ho cercato di impararlo da solo perché… ah, be’, non c’è niente di più bello del conoscere diverse lingue, capisce? Sfortunatamente, sono terribile con la scrittura… Temo di avere ancora molto da imparare.”

“Ma comunque sia, che talento!” si complimenta la madre di Yuuri e suo figlio si lascia scappare un rantolo confuso da sotto uno dei bagagli di Viktor. Come è possibile che sua madre stia gestendo così bene qualcosa del genere? “Se hai bisogno di qualsiasi altra cosa, Vicchan, ti basta solo dirlo a Yuuri! Ci prenderemo buona cura di te.”

“Che ospitalità!” replica Viktor, la voce allegra e giocosa mentre saluta con la mano la madre di Yuuri che esce dalla stanza. “Buona serata!”

Yuuri poggia per terra l’ultimo dei (molto _pesanti_ ) scatoloni di Viktor, gemendo di sollievo quando ha l’occasione di stiracchiare la schiena. Lavorare con le cose pesanti non è mai stato un suo punto forte, qualcosa che adesso rimpiange amaramente. Accanto a lui, Viktor fa leva sulle mani mentre si rivolge a Yuuri quasi irradiando luce propria.

 _Seriamente_ , pensa Yuuri, _come può qualcuno essere così carismatico?_

“Yuuri, grazie mille. Chi ha bisogno di una ditta di traslochi quando posso avere te?” Viktor lascia una pacca sulla testa di Makkachin mentre si alza, i capelli argentati che rimbalzano sulla testa mentre si volta per osservare la sua camera.

“Un po’ bizzarra, vero? Così rustica! La amo.”

“Ehm... Grazie,” replica Yuuri, sentendosi ancora un po’ incerto sulle ginocchia. Che diamine dovrebbe dire al suo idolo? “Io… Davvero mi farai da coach?” 

“Certamente!” Viktor si volta con un movimento aggraziato per fronteggiarlo, facendo quei due passi necessari a piazzarsi nello spazio personale di Yuuri. “Ti porterò alla vittoria, Yuuri. Ti manderò la parcella dopo la vittoria, quindi non ti preoccupare.” Viktor sventola vagamente una mano. Ma poi, di colpo, lo sguardo di Viktor si fa più tagliente, più serio, e Yuuri deve soffocare l’impulso di arretrare quando i loro sguardi si incrociano. 

“ _Yuuri_ ,” cantilena Viktor, una mano che sale ad afferrare il mento di Yuuri. “Ci sono tante cose su di te che ho bisogno di sapere prima di iniziare. Cosa ti piace? E cosa no?” 

Yuuri trema quando sente l’altra mano di Viktor toccare gentilmente il suo braccio prima di scendere lentamente e intrecciare le dita con le sue “Cosa c’è di bello da vedere in città? E…” 

Yuuri deglutisce rumorosamente quando Viktor stringe la sua mano, realizzando stupito, tra sé e sé, quanto morbido sia il palmo dell’altro.

“Hai un soulmate?” chiede Viktor infine, gli occhi accesi di curiosità.

Come se qualcuno gli avesse gettato addosso un secchio di acqua fredda, Yuuri torna in sé e arretra velocemente e via da Viktor, la schiena che impatta contro il muro alle sue spalle.

“Eh? Perché sei corso via in quel modo?”

“C-ce l’ho!” strilla Yuuri, arrossendo furiosamente. “Ne ho uno! Un soulmate!” 

“Oh? _Meraviglioso_! Anche io ne ho uno!” dice Viktor eccitato. “Restiamo in piedi e parliamone! Quale modo migliore per conoscerci?”

“No, io… Cioè, è meglio se andiamo a dormire,” biascica Yuuri agitando le mani. “Perché… devo alzarmi presto se voglio tornare ad allenarmi, perciò…”

“Ottima osservazione,” dice Viktor in inglese, tenendogli il mento con una mano. “In questo caso, possiamo semplicemente dormire insieme.”

“Io… Come, scusa?”

  


___

  


La settimana di Yuuri, che era già iniziata male, è passata dall’essere incredibilmente schifosa all’essere incredibilmente fantastica.

Viktor Nikiforov è entrato nella sua vita come fantastica tempesta di neve, dapprima mettendosi letteralmente a nudo davanti a Yuuri, coperto da nient’altro che vapore, mentre gli comunicava che sarebbe stato il suo coach, poi rimpinzandosi di cibo e sake, chiamando Yuuri “maialetto”, e infine gli aveva chiesto schiettamente di dormire insieme.

Yuuri conviene che l'ultima parte è stata la più assurda delle buffonate di Viktor (be’  forse un po’ meno di quello che è successo nella vasca termale) e, per quel motivo, porta una mano al petto anche mentre si barrica in camera per sfuggire a Viktor che, dall’altra parte, bussa insistentemente. _Ho un soulmate. Ho un soulmate. Viktor Nikiforov è fuori dalla mia porta, in carne ed ossa, ma io ho un soulmate e devo. Restare. Fedele!_

Ma anche così, il fatto che l’idolo della sua infanzia e della sua adolescenza sia in casa sua, per fargli da coach… Yuuri ammette che non può fare a meno di sentirsi come in un sogno.

“Dobbiamo conoscerci meglio!” grida Viktor, bussando sul legno con colpi secchi. “Come faccio a sapere come sei quando sogni se non mi lasci dormire con te?”

“Non hai bisogno di saperlo!” strilla Yuuri istericamente, gli occhi spalancati mentre si guarda intorno. La foto di un giovane Viktor con Makkachin accanto alla scrivania, un poster enorme di Viktor coi capelli lunghi, una foto _incorniciata_ di Viktor–

Non esiste che il suo idolo varchi quella soglia.

Viktor Nikiforov esala un piccolo sospiro triste che trova la sua eco nel tenue uggiolio di Makkachin e le spalle di Yuuri si afflosciano di sollievo quando ascolta i passi allontanarsi lungo il corridoio.

Solo allora Yuuri si rilassa e si permette di allontanarsi dalla porta per tirare giù, con attenzione, ogni singola foto e poster che ha collezionato nell’arco degli anni. Yuuri si concede un sospiro carico di rimorso– è veramente un peccato, ma non esiste che Viktor veda fino a che punto Yuuri può arrivare ad essere un fanboy. 

Pensando a Viktor, Yuuri ricorda un’altra questione urgente.

 _Ne ho uno! Ho un soulmate!_

_Oh? Anche io!_

“Mi domando come sia il suo soulmate,” mormora Yuuri, portando le gambe al petto. Si morde un labbro mentre si allunga per afferrare una penna dalla scrivania, esitando per un momento prima di scrivere un _Mi dispiace_ sul dorso della sua mano. È da giorni che non comunica con il suo soulmate, che non ha più risposto dopo il brusco rifiuto di

Yuuri, e non per la prima volta Yuuri desidera di poter essere in grado di esprimere esattamente quello che prova. 

Piuttosto che starsene lì a rimuginare nell’attesa, Yuuri si alza e si prepara per andare a dormire, ma si ferma quando sente dei passi dal piano di sopra. 

“ _Ruchka_ !!*” crede di sentir gridare a Viktor e si domanda preoccupato se il suo coach ( _il suo coach!_ ) stia bene. 

Il momento successivo torna nuovamente il silenzio e Yuuri si stringe nelle spalle, continuando a camminare verso il bagno per lavarsi i denti. È quando si sta lavando la faccia, tuttavia, che nota, attraverso lo specchio, l’inchiostro nero che è comparso sul dorso della sua mano sinistra. Velocemente si sciacqua e si asciuga, afferrando gli occhiali mentre torna correndo in camera. 

_Triste_ , scrive il suo soulmate in un giapponese innaturale. _Ma capire. Incontrarsi un giorno?_ ** 

Yuuri sente le lacrime pungergli gli occhi e sbatte le palpebre furiosamente per riguadagnare la vita e scrivere la sua risposta. 

_Sì!_ scrive in russo e, siccome non sa come si scrive, copia _un giorno_ in un giapponese chiaro e leggibile. 

Cuori dalla forma tremula iniziano a riempirgli la mano e Yuuri la preme contro un sorriso un po’ lacrimoso. 

Un piano sopra di lui, Viktor Nikiforov preme il dorso della sua mano sinistra contro le labbra mentre torna ad uno scatolone che ha aperto in fretta e furia, quasi dilaniandolo, per precipitarsi a prendere una penna a sfera.  


 

___

 

Viktor getta indietro la testa mentre respira l’aria frizzante del mattino, sembrando fin troppo compiaciuto mentre Yuuri ansima e sale e scende dalla panchina accanto a lui.

“Oserei dire che non c’è niente di meglio degli esercizi mattutini,” dichiara Viktor e Yuuri cerca di sbuffare un suono di accordo senza dare l’impressione che stia per morire.

“Non mi hai mai risposto, sai,” continua Viktor e Yuuri lo prende come un permesso per riposare. Ha perso il conto delle ripetizioni dopo la cinquantesima e la metà inferiore del suo corpo, ne è sicuro, domani sarà dolorante. 

“A cosa?” 

“Be’... Non te l’ho mai chiesto direttamente, vero? Volevo sapere del tuo soulmate.”

“Il m-mio soul–” strilla Yuuri e quasi cade dalla panchina, agitandosi per non cadere addosso al suo idolo. Gli serve un momento per rimettersi in equilibrio e sedere accanto a lui, sventolandosi con il davanti della sua maglietta. “Be’, non c’è molto da dire.”

“Per quanto mi riguarda,” si intromette Viktor, quasi vantandosi, “io e il mio soulmate comunichiamo più attraverso i sentimenti che attraverso le parole, sai. Non ci siamo ancora incontrati, ma lo amo già più di quanto il mio cuore possa quasi sopportare.” 

“W-wow,” risponde Yuuri, meravigliato e, allo stesso tempo, malinconico. “È incredibile.” 

“Vero? Credo che il mistero renda tutto ancora più eccitante.” 

Yuuri fa una piccola pausa, esita. “Ma perché non vi siete ancora incontrati? Se posso chiederlo.”

“Ma certo. Be’...” Viktor si interrompe, i tratti solitamente cordiali che diventano pensierosi mentre guarda attraverso le cime degli alberi davanti a loro. “Non è ancora pronto e non sta a me forzarlo. Be’– non troppo, comunque.” Di colpo, Viktor si fa quasi imbarazzato e Yuuri piega un po’ la testa di lato in un’espressione incuriosita. “Spero di incontrarlo presto, comunque. Non so dove sia, di preciso, ma so che vive qu-”

Makkachin si lancia in una serie di abbai ed entrambi i ragazzi si voltano per osservare il barboncino cercare di acchiappare un uccello appollaiato su un ramo. 

“Makkachin!” lo rimprova Viktor bonariamente, “lascia in pace quel poverino!” Fa quindi una piccola pausa e i suoi occhi indagano la sommità del castello che si staglia su di loro, increspando un po’ le labbra.

“Yuuri, cos’è quello?”

“Ah…” Yuuri solleva lo sguardo e la sua bocca curva in un sorriso. “È una dimora dei ninja.”

“Ninja!” ripete Viktor eccitato, già in piedi e pronto ad andare. “Wow!”

Il sorriso di Yuuri si fa più largo quando scatta una foto a Viktor e a Makkachin davanti al castello, pensando tra sé che chiunque sia il soulmate di Viktor è veramente molto fortunato.

Però, si corregge, ha anche tutto il diritto di essere nervoso all’idea di incontrare qualcuno di così talentuoso come Viktor Nikiforov.  


 

___

 

L’arrivo di Yuri Plisetsky è un’altra tempesta che cala sulla vita di Yuuri, solo che questa è decisamente meno amichevole e dieci volte più distruttiva. Come può qualcuno così minuto essere una tale minaccia a tutto ciò che Yuuri ha desiderato durante la scorsa settimana?

“Cibo! E un bagno!” ordina il quindicenne e Yuuri leva gli occhi al cielo. “Guarda che ti ho visto!”

“Va bene, va bene,” dice Yuuri per rabbonirlo, alzando le mani in un gesto di pace. “Lascia che ti mostri le terme, così puoi andarci subito dopo cena–” 

“Come ho già detto, non voglio fare il bagno con altre persone,” lo interrompe mordace. “Voglio fare il bagno da solo.” 

“Va bene,” replica Yuuri, un sorriso indulgente incollato sulle labbra. “Lascia che ti serva la cena, almeno.” 

“Le cotolette di maiale sono deliziose, Yurio,” interviene Viktor e Yuri farfuglia qualcosa indignato. 

“Non chiamarmi così. Che soprannome ridicolo da dare a qualcuno che hai appena conosciuto, questa è una famiglia di pazzi– e tu! Dammene due porzioni!” 

“Va bene, va bene,” ripete Yuuri, uscendo dalla stanza per informare sua madre del nuovo arrivato. 

“Non chiamarli pazzi,” dice la voce di Viktor, che quasi lo segue mentre si allontana in corridoio. “Sono molto carini e il loro cibo è delizioso.” 

“Hmph. Non vedo l’ora che ce ne torniamo in Russia.” 

“Be’, se proprio lo desideri, dovrai lavorare sodo per vincere la competizione Terme on Ice, Yurio,” dice Viktor allegramente e Yuuri serra i pugni per l’improvviso attacco di ansia.

Viktor? Che se ne va?

 _Ti porterò alla vittoria, Yuuri_.

Yuuri coglie il lieve, “Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così!” mentre sfreccia fuori dalla locanda, le scarpe ai piedi e la divisa da pattinaggio ripiegata accuratamente nello zaino.

  


___

 

Il pattinaggio è sempre stato, per Yuuri, un modo per evadere dalla realtà.

La pista di pattinaggio è il suo santuario, almeno quanto è la fonte della sua ansia. Le competizioni, la pressione, lo stress derivante dal dover portare correttamente a termine una routine, essere in forma per la stagione–

Ma, al netto di tutto quanto, il pattinaggio artistico è il suo unico, vero amore. 

Avere l’accesso illimitato all’Ice Castle di Hasetsu è una fortuna per la quale Yuuri è sempre stato grato, pensa mentre assapora il sibilo dolce delle lame contro il ghiaccio e lo schiocco tagliente di un salto portato a termine correttamente.

Yuuri sospira mentre gira in un cerchio lento, lasciando le braccia a galleggiare nell’aria fredda. Quando non si allena per una competizione imminente, a Yuuri piace lasciare che il suo corpo si muova naturalmente, dandogli l’occasione per riflettere.

Senza esserne sorpreso, le prime cose che gli vengono in mente sono l’evento Terme on Ice, Viktor e il suo soulmate. 

_Aspetta_ – sussulta e per un momento il pattino vacilla. _Prima il mio soulmate. Stavo pensando a lui, come prima cosa. Lui è importante_ . 

Sentendosi stranamente rimproverato, Yuuri cerca di riguadagnare la sua compostezza, piegandosi in avanti in una scivolata a due piedi che lo porta da un capo della pista all’altro. 

_A cosa sto pensando?_ Yuuri esala un sospiro nervoso. _Certo che è importante, ma prima le cose cose serie– devo vincere la competizione Terme on Ice se voglio che Viktor_ – 

E si interrompe nuovamente, perdendo l’equilibrio. Frustrato, si aggrappa al bordo della pista, lasciando che il corpo si accasci contro la barriera. 

_Ma cosa… Mi sto sentendo in colpa_ ? Yuuri scuote furiosamente la testa, premendo una mano contro la fronte per detergere il sudore che ha iniziato a comparire nonostante la bassa temperatura della pista. _Viktor è il mio idolo. Per questo è ovvio che sia felice di averlo qui. Per questo è ovvio che non voglio che se ne vada. È l’occasione che aspettavo da tutta la vita_ . 

Eppure, quel ragionamento non sembra essere in grado di dissipare l’improvviso senso di colpa che sente in petto e Yuuri, di conseguenza, si rivolge ad altri pensieri. _Eros._

 _Eros. Sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice se mi avesse assegnato Agape._ Yuuri geme dentro di sé mentre si spinge via dal bordo, lasciandosi scivolare liberamente lungo la pista. _Un amore sessuale? Non ho neppure mai avuto un amore adolescenziale. Non ho mai neppure avuto un vero amore!_

Sentendosi adesso decisamente infantile, Yuuri si passa le mani tra i capelli finché non si impennando in diverse direzioni. _Eros. E-ro-s…_ Chiude gli occhi e pensa ad una mano invisibile che traccia una griglia da tris. Che scrive dozzine di cuori sulla sua pelle. Una bocca che si muove per parlare, silenziosi _Buongiorno, buon pomeriggio. Timido?_  
Immagina quelle mani nelle sue, stendendo le proprie davanti a sé mentre scivola sul ghiaccio, immaginando un calore che preme contro i suoi palmi. 

Le mani della sua immaginazione si muovono verso l’alto e una sale a cingergli il mento, e, di colpo, Yuuri sta guardando negli occhi di Viktor Nikiforov. 

Rabbrividisce, il senso di colpa che torna indietro a piena potenza. Eppure, permette alla sua immaginazione di continuare, di fargli sentire ancora il tocco di Viktor come se fosse reale quanto tutto ciò che lo circonda. I suoi occhi si abbassano mentre preme le mani contro il suo petto, facendo scivolare entrambi finché non scendono sui suoi fianchi, dandogli l’equilibrio per effettuare una scivolata su un solo pattino. Il Viktor della sua immaginazione se lo tira vicino e Yuuri lo asseconda, girando e tornando indietro finché non avanza su un solo piede, le braccia tese per raggiungere il suo partner.

Le labbra morbide di Viktor si piegano in un sorriso e si muove così da permettere a Yuuri di voltarsi. Yuuri lascia andare un piccolo sospiro mentre acquista velocità, percorrendo il perimetro della pista. Sentendo lo slancio farsi imminente, Yuuri si porta avanti finché non salta in euforico triplo flip, l’ennesima eco della tecnica di pattinaggio di Viktor.

Gli occhi di Yuuri quasi si chiudono ancora, lasciando che i colori della pista si offuschino fino a diventare un’unica macchia mentre si lancia in una combinazione di giri. È accaldato– riesce quasi a sentire delle braccia avvolte intorno a sé, la voce lenta nelle orecchie, gli occhi luminosi di Viktor che lo fissano dal bordo pista–  
Gli occhi di Yuuri si aprono di scatto per incontrare quelli di Viktor, un secondo prima che perda il controllo e cada sul sedere con un grido spaventato.

“Yuuri!”

“Sto bene! Sto bene!” sussulta Yuuri, le orecchie che bruciano di imbarazzo per ben più di una ragione. “Che– che ci fai qui?” 

“Be’, tua sorella maggiore ha detto che potevi essere qui o “da Minako” – una scelta di parole molto criptica, aggiungerei, e sono rimasto abbastanza sorpreso quando ho scoperto che intendeva una scuola di danza – e invece eccoti qui.”

Viktor si china sulla barriera, gli occhi che non lasciano mai quelli di Yuuri. “Stai già esercitando il tuo Eros? Però non ho ancora finito la coreografia, sai. Tuttavia, applaudo il tuo entusiasmo.”

“No, era solo…” Yuuri lascia cadere le parole impotente, voltando finalmente la testa mentre si rialza a fatica. Non si è mai sentito così instabile sul ghiaccio, prima d’ora. 

“Era bellissimo,” si intromette Viktor con dolcezza e Yuuri si rianima un po’. “Un po’ grezzo, magari, ma c’era da aspettarselo. A chi stavi pensando?” 

“A chi–?” Yuuri ha come l’impressione che stia per soffocare e preme nervosamente le mani contro lo stomaco. Il viso sorridente di Viktor balugina nella sua mente e si volta per incontrare quello del Viktor in carne ed ossa davanti a sé, sentendosi nervoso. “Io… al mio soulmate. Stavo pensando al mio soulmate.” 

“Mh.” La faccia di Viktor si fa insolitamente illegibile, ma dura così poco che Yuuri pensa di averlo solo immaginato. Il sorriso carismatico che riserva alla televisione torna sul suo viso a piena potenza e Yuuri ha come l’impressione di stare guardando dritto verso il sole.  “Be’, devo dirlo, sono un po’ geloso! Chi non lo sarebbe, dopo aver visto quanto amore stavi trasudando? È molto fortunato.” Viktor si interrompe di nuovo e stavolta Yuuri è quasi sicuro di poter vedere l’esitazione sul suo viso. “Ma non fortunato come il mio! L’amore che provo per lui quasi trabocca!”

“Si vede,” dice Yuuri, un sorriso esitante sulle labbra, e Viktor ricambia il sorriso per un secondo spiacevolmente lungo prima che l’altro finalmente si volti, agitando la mano verso Yuuri per dirgli di seguirlo.

“Era un’atmosfera bellissima, Yuuri,” dice Viktor lentamente e Yuuri si ritrova a desiderare che l’altro non gli dia le spalle, così da poterlo guardare in faccia. “Ma comunque!” e finalmente il suo coach si volta bruscamente per sorridergli quasi maleficamente. “Non stai preparando Agape, quindi quel genere di sguardo innamorato che avevi in faccia stasera non va proprio bene per la settimana che sta per arrivare.” 

“Viktor!” protesta Yuuri, sentendo le orecchie bruciare. Innamorato? 

“Inoltre, è ora che l’ex-maialetto torni a caaa-saaa,” cantilena Viktor, picchiando impazientemente il piede mentre cammina all’indietro verso l’entrata dell’Ice Castle. “Domani non pattinerai, ma anche se mi sto occupando delle coreografie, mi aspetto che tu faccia moltissimi addominali. Andiamo, Yuuri!” 

“Non sono un cane,” replica Yuuri svogliatamente mentre pattina verso l’entrata della pista. Arrossice quando Viktor gli sorride e frettolosamente si siede per togliersi i pattini. 

_Ho un soulmate_ , pensa Yuuri per l’ennesima volta. _E siamo destinati a stare insieme. Non appena ci incontreremo_ . 

Yuuri sbircia in alto per vedere Viktor che lo fissa pensieroso. Quando capisce di essere stato beccato, Viktor gli sorride raggiante, gesticolando così che Yuuri si sbrighi, con un ghigno divertito sulle labbra.

Yuuri arrossisce e abbassa la testa.

 _...non appena ci incontremo_ .  
  
  
___

  


È esattamente mezzanotte e Yuuri Katsuki non sta decisamente dormendo per riposarsi e affrontare la lunga giornata di allenamento che lo aspetta.

La lampada sulla scrivania risplende nell’oscurità della sua stanza, illuminando abbastanza da permettergli di vedere le proprie mani. E una penna.

 _Voglio vederti_ . Yuuri stringe i denti e toglie il cappuccio alla penna. _Voglio… Vederti. Dai, Yuuri, scrivilo e basta!_

Yuuri esala un sospiro tremulo, sfogliando il dizionario russo per la millesima volta. Ma non appena solleva la penna, una linea scura compare sul dorso della sua mano.

Sussulta, quasi gettando via la penna e il dizionario mentre si piega per osservare i caratteri formarsi contro la sua pelle. 

_In Giappone per lavoro_. Una lunga pausa in cui Yuuri pensa che il suo cuore sia a tanto così dall’esplodere. Il suo soulmate è lì? In Giappone?

_Chiedo solo una volta. Va bene se ‘no’._

E poi la penna invisibile accelera, come se si fosse esercitato con queste particolari parole, ancora e ancora finché non è stato in grado di scriverle perfettamente.

 _Vuoi incontrarmi_ ? 

In maniera abbastanza ridicola, Yuuri sente le lacrime riempirgli gli occhi e a malapena esita prima di scrivere un veloce, _Sì!_

Sente la pelle d’oca increspargli il braccio quando, dopo un altro momento di esitazione, il suo soulmate ricomincia a scrivere. Invece di una serie di cuori frivoli, o di punti esclamativi, scrive soltanto una frase sincera.

 _Sono così felice_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in russo, _penna_  
>  **nella versione originale, Viktor usa una costruzione della frase molto approssimativa perché, come detto da lui stesso, non riesce a scrivere molto bene in giapponese. Di conseguenza, per attenermi all'originale, anche la resa in italiano risulta abbastanza grezza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo arriva un po' più in ritardo dei precedenti – gomen!  
> Tempo e vita personale permettendo, spero che il prossimo aggiornamento sia un po' più rapido.  
> Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare chiunque abbia letto fin qui e coloro che hanno lasciato un kudos - siete bellissimi, god bless you!
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

 

Yuuri quasi si accascia sulla colazione, battendo le palpebre assonnato e non notando neppure che ha inconsciamente deciso di usare le bacchette come un cuscino improvvisato.

 

Davanti a lui, Viktor manda giù i bocconi con gusto, sembrando energico nonostante ci siano delle borse, sotto gli occhi, che rabbuiano il suo viso.   
  


Yuri scocca occhiatacce ad entrambi, decisamente perplesso.   
  


“Che problemi avete voi due?” La sua faccia si contorce. “Non vi sarete  _ allenati senza di me _ ?”   
  


Yuuri scatta a sedere immediatamente, agitando le braccia e del tutto incosciente dei solchi che le bacchette, premute contro la pelle così a lungo, gli hanno lasciato. “No!”   
  


“Okay,” replica Yuri, che sembra essersi placato. “Allora perché sembrate entrambi morti?”   
  


“Di che stai parlando?” si intromette Viktor, agitando le bacchette per aria. “Non mi sono

mai sentito così  _ vivo _ ! Su, mangia altre verdure, adesso. Dobbiamo allenarci parecchio oggi, ho dato gli ultimi ritocchi alle coreografie e finalmente sono pronte per essere imparate.”   
  


“Se  _ non  _ sei stanco,” dice Yuri con voce piatta, “che cosa sono quelle  _ cose  _ sotto i tuoi occhi?” e picchetta i suoi stessi occhi, pericolosamente vicino a cavarsene uno.   
  


“La risoluzione di un uomo.”   
  


“... _ che _ ?”   
  
“Credo sia comprensibile, se Viktor è rimasto sveglio fino a tardi per finire le coreografie. Per quanto mi riguarda, invece, non sono riuscito a dormire,” si intromette finalmente Yuuri, interrompendo la scenata di Yurio. “Io… stavo cercando di pensare all’ _ Eros _ .”   
  
“Intendi alla tua cotoletta ideale?” chiede Yuri con tono subdolo, poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano. “È quella la tua idea di seduzione, no?”

  
Yuuri arrossisce, adesso totalmente sveglio. “Ho detto quella cosa solo perché– voglio dire–” Un grido spaventato gli sfugge dalle labbra quando le bacchette si staccano dal suo viso e cadono rumorosamente sul tavolo. “Ma che…”   
“Idiota…” mormora Yuri, allungandosi per rimettere le bacchette a posto, tra le sue dita, “Pensi troppo.”   
  
“ _ Io _ , invece,” si intromette nuovamente Viktor, la voce alta e contenta che riempie la piccola stanza, “ho una splendida, meravigliosa notizia!”   
Entrambi gli Yuri si piegano un po’ avanti, speranzosi, facendosi subito seri.   
Viktor respira profondamente. “Ma non ve la dirò!”   
  
Yuuri si accascia e Yurio lascia andare un ringhio frustrato, schiaffeggiando arrabbiato il tavolo. “Dio, Viktor, pensavo si trattasse dei nostri programmi!”   
  


Viktor ride di cuore. “Scusate!”   
  
Di colpo, poi, si fa più serio, gli occhi che restano su Yuuri per un secondo di troppo, e Yuri si irrigidisce. È molto sospetto...   
  
“Ve lo dirò dopo che sarà successo,” dice Viktor all’improvviso, ricevendo un’alzata di sopracciglia da parte dei due. “Ma per adesso, tutto quello che dovete fare è concentrarvi sulla settimana che sta per arrivare!”   
  
“Se non si tratta della competizione, immagino possa aspettare,” replica Yuri, già disinteressato alla cosa. Porta un altro boccone alle labbra, pronto ad ingoiarlo, finché qualcosa di scuro non attira la sua attenzione.   
  
“Oi, Viktor,” mormora Yuri masticando un boccone e Viktor gli rivolge il suo sorriso da cento watt. “Capisco che vuoi conservartelo per ricordo, o che so io, ma lasciare l’inchiostro sulla mano per così tanto tempo non è igienico. Che schifo.”   
  
A quel punto, Yuuri sembra rianimarsi mentre allunga il tavolo per guardare oltre il tavolo. La mano destra di Viktor, tuttavia, giace sul pavimento vicino a Yurio, nascosta dall’angolo del tavolo e dalla sua stessa gamba, perciò Yuuri si tira indietro, deluso. Yuri alza un sopracciglio, guardandolo con aria confusa.   
  


“Oh,” dice Viktor, sembrando, per una volta, preso totalmente alla sprovvista. “Io non… non me ne ero accordo. Fammi solo essere sicuro di aver trascritto queste cose prima di lavarle via.” Si alza dal pavimento, la mano sinistra troppo premuta al fianco per essere una posa naturale.   
  
Questa volta, Yuri si accorge del sospiro deluso che Yuri #2 lascia andare e l’adolescente si volta come per studiarlo. “Huh? Che hai?”   
  
Yuuri si immobilizza, sbattendo le palpebre. “Niente! Speravo solo di... non so, sapere qualcosa in più sul soulmate di Viktor?” Yuuri arrossisce ancora di più sotto lo sguardo penetrante dell’altro. “Non intendevo ficcare il naso. È solo che Viktor parla così tanto di lui, così ero curioso…”   
  


“Be’,” Yuri torna al suo pasto, decisamente intenzionato a mandarlo giù il più velocemente possibile. Dopotutto, ha bisogno di energie se vuole vincere. “Non c’è molto da dire. Erano già in contatto quando ho conosciuto Viktor, ma non ho imparato molto su di lui. Raramente Viktor permette a qualcuno di leggere i messaggi del suo soulmate. Anche io farei lo stesso, a dire il vero.”

 

“Oh,” dice Yuuri, giocherellando nervosamente con le sue dita. Il movimento attira l’attenzione di Yuri, che piega un po’ la testa per osservare meglio.

“Ch-” L’attimo in cui i suoi occhi si posano sulla mano di Yuuri, Yuri inspira bruscamente e soffoca con la manciata di riso che stava per ingoiare.    
  
“Yurio!” sussulta Yuuri, battendo qualche pacca sulla schiena di Yuri, preoccupato. “Sputalo, o soffocherai!”   
  
Yuri, che non è abituato a passare per il perdente, non rinuncia al boccone e afferra bruscamente un bicchiere d’acqua, ingoiandola a tempo record, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime per il grumo di cibo bloccato nella sua gola, finché le sue vie respiratorie non tornano finalmente libere. “ _ Dannazione– _ ”

 

“Yurio, aspetta, bevi un altro po’ di acqua–”   
  
“Mostrami la mano!” ordina Yuri, afferrandogli il braccio. Il giovane uomo sobbalza ma lascia che il suo braccio si sollevi all’altezza degli occhi di Yuri, il viso che raggiunge rapidamente una nuova sfumatura di rosso.   
  


Yuri fissa per qualche secondo e con aria vacua i frammenti di russo e giapponesi scritti con due grafie differenti, ma che sono la copia esatta di quello che è  _ sicuro  _ di aver visto sulla mano di Viktor, prima che l’inchiostro diventi improvvisamente un’unica sbavatura. Yuri boccheggia mentre le parole vengono cancellate davanti ai suoi occhi e, accanto a lui, Yuuri si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sospiro. “È una buona cosa il fatto che, prima di colazione, abbia pensato di scattare delle foto,” mormora quasi a se stesso, e la testa di Yurio si volta con incredibile lentezza per guardare il suo rivale. “Non pensavo che l’avrebbe lavato via così in fretta.”

 

“Tu– il tuo soul–”

 

“Yuuri!” grida qualcuno con aria gioviale e sua madre entra nella stanza per indirizzare ad entrambi gli Yuri uno sguardo pieno d’affetto. “Buongiorno, Yurio! Yuuri, mi serve il tuo aiuto. Il rubinetto in cucina non sta di nuovo funzionando e né tuo padre né tua sorella sono in casa per aiutarmi a sistemarlo.”   
  
“Ma certo,” dice Yuuri innocentemente e il suo braccio scivola via dalla presa di un pietrificato Yurio. “Yurio, allenati tu per primo con Viktor, va bene? Io non so quanto ci metterò, ma puoi dire a Viktor che ci incontriamo all’Ice Castle?”   
  


“Nblurbgah,” replica Yurio, qualche chicco di riso che cade dall’angolo del suo labbro inferiore, e Yuuri aggrotta la fronte. Yuri finisce per bisticciare con Yuuri, che gli sta offrendo un fazzoletto, indicando rabbiosamente la porta. “ _ Vattene _ . E basta.”   
  


“Va bene, va bene,” concede Yuuri, le mani levate in segno di pace e Yuri non capisce perché lo faccia così spesso. Il suo rivale è fuori dalla stanza ancor prima che lui possa formulare un’altra frase, e fa decisamente fatica a formare un pensiero coerente, in mezzo a tutto quel rumore bianco che gli riempie il cervello.   
  


“Sono tornato!” cantilena Viktor, superando la soglia, e Yuri lo fissa con occhi fiammeggianti. “Cosa?”

  
  


 

La corsa verso l’Ice Castle è così veloce che tutto diventa sfocato e Yuri a malapena si accorge di Viktor che grida “Wow, Yuri, sei velocissimo! Non abbiamo neanche aspettato Yuuri. Ah, Makkachin, no, giocheremo dopo al riporto.”   
  
Yuri quasi calpesta il ghiaccio, scavando tagli profondi nella sua superficie. Alla fine, Viktor sembra notare la sua agitazione e si interrompe nell’atto di chiudere la cerniera della sua giacca per guardare, con occhi curiosi, il ragazzo. “Che succede?”   
  


“ _ Tu _ ,” sibila Yuri, i pensieri che finalmente tornano faticosamente al loro posto, “chi è il tuo soulmate?”

 

“Non te l’ho già detto? È un segreto!”   
  
“Sì, ma  _ tu _ sai chi è?”   
  
Viktor fa una pausa, gli angoli della bocca che lentamente si piegano verso il basso. “... se proprio vogliamo essere onesti, no, non lo so. Ma, come nell’Agape, uno l’amore deve sentirlo, piuttosto che provare ad analizzarlo–”

 

“Rimanda gli insegnamenti a dopo e parla,” lo interrompe Yuri brutalmente e le sopracciglia di Viktor si sollevano quasi a toccare la sua perfetta acconciatura. “Lo hai  _ sempre  _ saputo? Perché non me l’hai detto e basta? Se volevi venire qui per incontrare il tuo soulmate, allora perché tutte quelle scuse sul voler essere un coa-”   
  
“Come sai che è giapponese?” si intromette Viktor, sembrando allo stesso tempo impressionato e confuso. “Non avevo idea che fossi stato così attento ai messaggi! Non che mi infastidisca, certo, è solo che faccio sempre di tutto per nascondere i miei messaggi d’amore.” Viktor preme un dito sul sorriso stupido che velocemente gli illumina tutto il viso. “Non avevo intenzione di dirlo a nessuno finché non lo avessi incontrato di persona.”   
  


“Certo che l’avrei scoperto,” scatta Yuri, ignorando il fatto che fino ad un’ora fa non aveva assolutamente realizzato nulla. “è così ovvio— aspetta. Tu… Tu pensi di non averlo ancora incontrato?”   
  
“Certo che non l’ho fatto, non è un “penso”, è un “lo so”,” dice Viktor, imbronciandosi. “Onestamente, Yurio, è come se stessi spargendo sale sulla ferita!”   
  
Yuri lo fissa vacuamente, con espressione attonita. “Quindi tu veramente non hai idea di chi sia.”   
  
“No?” Viktor alza la testa, iniziando a sembrare turbato. “Perché mi stai guardando con quell’aria così divertita?”

 

“Tu non lo conosci… E  _ lui  _ non ti conosce…”   
  
“Sì? Non l’ho appena detto?”   
  
“Quindi non avevi intenzione di essere imparziale nel giudizio,” mormora Yuri. “Non ne sapevi niente.”   
  


“Yurio, parla più forte, non riesco a sentirti.”   
  
“Non chiamarmi Yurio,” protesta Yuri automaticamente, la mente distante un chilometro. “Non posso crederci.”   
  
“Non riesco a crederci neanche io. Yuri ha perso la testa nella ricerca dell’Agape. È per questo che volevi sentire la mia bellissima storia d’amore, no?”   
  


“No,” brontola Yuri, tornando in sé. “Ok. Sono pronto a pattinare.”

 

“Oh?” Viktor sorride, chinandosi sulla barriera della pista. “Davvero? Bene, sono contento che tu ti sia liberato di qualsiasi cosa tu avessi bisogno di buttare fuori.” 

 

“Sappi solo che,” Yuri si volta per fissare Viktor con uno sguardo duro e il suo coach solleva un sopracciglio, sembrando, per una volta, completamente serio. “Vincerò, a prescindere dalle  _ circostanze _ . Ci potrà pure essere qualcosa, ma sta’ sicuro che ti farò scegliere il vero  _ talento _ .”   
  


Viktor ricambia lo sguardo, un sopracciglio sollevato. “Per quanto mi piaccia ascoltare il tuo entusiasmo, Yurio, devo dire che sono un po’ confuso. Comunque, ho preso atto della tua determinazione,” sorride Viktor. “Ricevuto forte e chiaro.”

 

Yuri sbuffa imbarazzato, per poi irrigidirsi quando Viktor aggrotta la fronte.

 

“Adesso sembri un po’ troppo teso per cogliere l’essenza dell’Agape, tuttavia. Forse… Hai bisogno di un po’ di serenità… Andare al tempio sarà una un’ottima occasione per fare una pausa, va bene?”   
  


Yuri gli scocca uno sguardo torvo, profondamente confuso. “Tempio? Quale tempio?”

 

Un’ora dopo, Yuri si pente amaramente di averlo chiesto.    
  


___

 

“Che succede?” chiede Yuuri quando arriva all’Ice Castle, qualche ora dopo. “Scusate, il lavandino ha richiesto più tempo di quanto pensassi.”

 

Yuuri guarda perplesso Yurio che ciondola su una delle panchine vicino all’entrata della pista, l’aria imbronciata mentre muove le spalle avanti e indietro. “Ah. Tu.”   
  
“Sì?” replica Yuuri esitante, ancora incerto su come debba trattare l’altro dopo lo strano episodio accaduto durante la colazione.   
  
Yuri rotea appena gli occhi e piega la testa di lato. “Niente. Ho appena finito l’allenamento – che è andato  _ molto bene _ – e Viktor mi ha detto di spedirti dentro non appena fossi arrivato.”

  
“Ah, ho capito,” risponde Yuuri frettolosamente, incamminandosi a passo svelto. Il cuore batte più forte all’idea di imparare finalmente Eros con Viktor. Con l’aiuto di Viktor. Con i suoi insegnamenti. Le orecchie di Yuuri si fanno calde e rosse. Imparare con Viktor nel mondo più professionale possibile, è questo che intendeva–

“Che coppia di idioti,” mormora Yurio e Yuuri pensa di aver sentito male.

 

“Eh?” 

 

“Niente,” risponde l’altro, sembrando furioso e divertito allo stesso tempo. “Vattene e basta.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Yuuri mormora un assenso, scoccando un’ultima volta uno sguardo a Yurio prima di voltarsi e procedere verso la pista.   
  


Il sibilo delle lame contro il ghiaccio quasi crocchia nell’aria circostante e Yuuri inspira lentamente alla vista di Viktor che scivola dolcemente lungo il centro.

 

“ _ L’Eros _ ,” dice Viktor, la voce melodiosa che scivola sopra il rumore graffiante dei suoi pattini mentre si ferma lentamente, “è qualcosa che devi incarnare, Yuuri. Come potrà, altrimenti, il pubblico credere nel tuo Eros se neppure tu ci credi?”

 

“Lo farò,” promette Yuuri, gli occhi che seguono Viktor mentre armeggia distrattamente con i suoi pattini. “Io– io stesso sarò Eros!”   
  
“Così hai detto,” replica Viktor con un sorriso gentile sulle labbra. “E ancora, apprezzo il tuo entusiasmo.” Lo invita ad entrare in pista e Yuuri obbedisce, arrossendo quando le loro spalle si sfiorano, tanto Viktor è vicino all’entrata della pista. “Ma almeno sai cos’è l’Eros  _ per te _ ?”

 

E, di colpo, Viktor sembra anche più vicino, gli occhi che brillano mentre osservano Yuuri con curiosità, il quale si sente subito come se l’aria gli fosse stata  sottratta dai polmoni.   
  
“Io– sì!” squittisce, diventando rosso come un semaforo. “Il  _ katsudon _ !”

 

Viktor si tira indietro per lasciare andare una risata compiaciuta, una mano che sale a poggiarsi sulla spalla di Yuuri. “Come ho detto, davvero unico! Se è così…”   
  
Viktor si piega  _ nuovamente  _ su di lui e Yuuri scopre che, per qualche ragione, non ha voglia di tirarsi indietro. Viktor è così vicino che Yuuri può sentire il suo respiro caldo contro le guance e quasi smette inconsciamente di respirare.   
  
“...come farai ad impersonare la seduzione delle cotolette di maiale?” chiede Viktor, la voce che si fa sempre più bassa e suadente. “Come tradurrai la sua attrazione in ogni singola mossa che farai?” E poi una delle sua mani è di nuovo sotto al mento di Yuuri e lui deve sforzarsi per non svenire tra le braccia di Viktor. “Se i movimenti dell’Eros e la comprensione di ciò che esso significa sono dentro di te, puoi portarli alla luce e mostrarmeli?”   
  
!!!!!, urla Yuuri nella sua mente.   
  
“Oi!” sbraita Yurio e Yuuri trasale, indietreggiando e sottraendosi dalla presa di Viktor come se si fosse bruciato.   
  
“ _ Sììì-ììì _ , Yurio?”

 

“Smettetela di flirtare e pattinate,” ordina Yuri, poggiandosi contro la barriera della pista col chiaro intento di osservarli. Stranamente, ha di nuovo quell’aria contraddittoria sul viso, mostrandosi stavolta irritato e perplesso.

 

“Yurio,” tuba Viktor allegramente, “fa tutto parte  _ dell’Eros _ !”

 

“Be’, è piuttosto strano,” ribatte il ragazzo, ridacchiando contro il palmo della sua mano. 

 

“Mister Cotoletta laggiù ha la faccia di uno che non ha neppure idea da dove iniziare.”   
  
_ Stronzetto _ , pensa Yuuri infastidito.  _ Uno stronzetto russo estremamente talentuoso _ . Scuote la testa con l’intento di schiarirsela e il movimento cattura l’attenzione degli altri due. 

 

“Posso farcela!” dice, raddrizzando la schiena con decisione. “Mostrami la coreografia e ci metterò dentro tutta l’essenza dell’Eros!”

  
“Fantastico!” si entusiasma Viktor, raggiante, e Yuri a malapena guarda il suo rivale, la guancia premuta contro il palmo della mano.   
  
  


È più facile dirlo che farlo, ovviamente– per la maggior parte dell’allenamento, dopo aver mancato uno dei salti, Viktor finisce per far ripassare a Yuuri le nozioni di base del pattinaggio, e Yuri sbuffa una risata prima di tornare a fissarli con quello sguardo stranamente interessato.

 

“Penso sia abbastanza, per oggi,” dice Viktor dopo che Yuuri si ferma per fare una pausa e riprendere fiato. 

 

“Non è il caso che tu ti sovraccarichi di cose da ricordare nel primo giorno di allenamento.”   
  


“M-ma posso farcela!” protesta Yuuri. “Abbiamo a malapena affrontato l’inizio del programma–”   
  


“Ah, ma questo perché  _ qualcuno  _ ha dovuto rivedere i fondamenti del pattinaggio, no?” dice Viktor con un altro sorriso abbagliante mentre Yuuri arrossisce e guarda in basso, umiliato.    
  


Trova anche abbastanza strano che Yuri non se ne esca con un’osservazione pungente delle sue; il ragazzo si imbroncia a malapena e inizia a ruotare le spalle come se stesse distendendo un muscolo dolente.    
  
“Oltretutto,” continua Viktor, “possiamo sempre pensarci domani.” Yuuri si immobilizza quando la mano di Viktor si chiude sulla curva della sua nuca, le dita che sfiorano i capelli morbidi. 

 

Alza lo sguardo verso il suo idolo solo per incrociarlo con il suo; Viktor sembra essere stato colto di sorpresa come se lui stesso non si fosse aspettato quel comportamento. 

 

“Ah… Io–”   
  


Prima che Viktor possa continuare, Yuuri si piega un po’ verso il suo tocco, finché la mano di Viktor non risale e le sue dita non si intrecciano con i suoi capelli, mentre il fianco di Yuuri sfrega contro quello dell’altro.   
  


E poi, all’improvviso, entrambi si fermano in un’immobilità piena di confusione.

 

_ Che sto facendo?, _ pensa Yuuri di colpo, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Viktor.  _ Che sto facendo, chestofacendo, chestofacendochestofacendochestofacen– _

 

“ _ OI _ .”

 

Yuuri e Viktor balzano via l’uno dall’altro, mentre Yuuri cerca disperatamente di ignorare la sensazione piacevole delle dita di Viktor che scivolano tra i suoi capelli.

 

“Sì?” ride Viktor e Yuuri giura di aver intuito una nota nervosa nella sua voce. “Ti stai sentendo trascurato, Yurio? Fatti abbracciare, allora!”

 

“Grazie, ma no, grazie,” sbuffa l’altro, ruotando gli occhi. “Sbrigatevi, così possiamo tornare a casa. Sto morendo di fame!”   
  
Makkachin abbaia come per assecondare l’affermazione di Yuri e Viktor ride mentre si allontana verso la porta insieme al suo barboncino. “Hai fame anche tu, mio caro? Sì? Allora ti darò il più prelibato cibo giapponese per cani solo perché sei assolutamente fantastico!”

 

Yuuri lo osserva allontanarsi in silenzio, cercando lentamente di processare le sue azioni. Ha davvero quasi–

 

No. Yuuri preme una mano contro le labbra, aggrottando la fronte. Non significava niente.

 

“Yurio,” inizia esitante, arrossendo furiosamente. “Non era… non era niente di–”   
  
  


“Huh?” si lamenta l’altro, stendendo le braccia sopra la testa. “Cosa? Non ho visto niente.”   
  
Yuri esita mentre guarda Yurio raccogliere le sue cose, sentendosi stranamente come se dovesse giustificarsi. “Incontrerò il mio soulmate, il giorno dopo la competizione Terme on Ice!”   
  
Yuri si ferma nel movimento di infilare i pattini nello zaino e guarda lentamente verso Yuuri con occhi assottigliati. C’è un silenzio infinitesimale prima che si stringa nelle spalle.   
  
“Dopo la competizione, giusto? Allora non è un mio problema.” Yuri si mette lo zaino in spalla e guarda Yuuri con un’espressione insondabile. “... ma buon per te. Credo. Adesso sbrigati e cammina. Voglio mangiare!”

 

“Va bene, va bene–”

 

“Smettila di dirlo!” Yurio leva gli occhi al cielo mentre oltrepassa Yuuri e Yuuri crede di sentirlo mormorare, “tutta questa situazione è assolutamente ridicola.”

 

Che strano.   
  
  


___   
  
  


I giorni passano in un lampo. Entrambi i competitori lavorano sodo per la vittoria del Terme on Ice, accompagnati dalla voce di Viktor, chiara e autoritaria, e riempiti da ore confuse di intensi allenamenti.

 

Arriva poi il giorno che Yuuri ricorderà come La Rivelazione di Yurio Sotto La Cascata e con esso la determinazione di Yuuri di cogliere il vero significato dell’Eros, così da poter vincere la competizione.

 

Ma, ancora una volta, è più facile dirlo che farlo… Eppure, basta un singolo costume che risplende sotto le luci dei suoi ricordi per fornirgli tutto ciò che gli serve.

 

“Ah, quello,” si entusiasma Viktor, chinandosi sulla spalla di Yuuri per guardare con affetto l’indumento. Yuuri si distrae dal modo in cui il tessuto brilla e diventa immediamente super consapevole del solletico provocato da una ciocca dei capelli di Viktor che sfrega contro il suo viso. “L’estetica e la maniera in cui quell’abito calzava erano perfetti per la mia esibizione– con i capelli lunghi, dava l’impressione di un’atmosfera mutevole. Una sensazione di femminilità  _ e _ mascolinità allo stesso tempo.”   
  
Yuuri ricorda perfettamente  _ quella _ esibizione e abbassa un po’ la testa quando sente  _ qualcosa  _ attraversarlo. Un momento dopo stringe il costume a sé, corroborato dalla ritrovata ispirazione.

 

“Scelgo questo!”  
  
  
  
— — —  
  


 

Yurio presenta una performance così incredibile che Yuuri non ha parole per descrivere la sua abilità di presentare un altro lato di sé attraverso ogni singolo movimento e farlo sembrare qualcosa di così  _ semplice–  _   
  


Yuuri si porta le mani al viso, grato all’improvvisa oscurità che segnala la fine dell’esibizione di Yurio. Come sempre, l’ansia inizia con una sensazione pungente che si dirama dalle spalle per raggiungere il collo e colare quindi giù lungo la schiena, rendendo infine le ginocchia molli come gelatina. C’è un boato di rumore bianco nelle sue orecchie – o è solo il mormorio del pubblico? E perché il suo cuore rimbomba così  _ tanto _ ?

 

“Yuuri. Tocca a te.”   
  
Yuuri soffoca un sussulto spaventato e guarda Viktor con uno sguardo esitante. Viktor ha un’aria estremamente sicura di sé, come al solito, e Yuuri si ritrova a desiderare – e non per la prima volta – di poter avere lo stesso tipo di atteggiamento.   
  
“Sarò… Il  _ katsudon _ più invitante che tu abbia mai visto,” dice Yuuri alla fine, traendo forza dal calore negli occhi dell’altro. “Lo giuro.” E prima che possa ripensarci, si allunga per stringere le braccia intorno al collo di Viktor, premendo il viso contro i suoi capelli argentei.

 

“Ma certo,” dice Viktor a bassa voce e Yuuri rabbrividisce. “Amo il  _ katsudon _ .”   
  
Yuuri lotta per ricacciare un altro attacco di lacrime, stavolta figlie della felicità. Stringe la presa intorno a Viktor per un altro secondo prima di lasciarlo andare, concedendosi un ultimo sguardo a Viktor. Per una volta, il suo mito sembra serissimo e mentre ricambia lo sguardo non c’è traccia della gioia quasi infantile che è stata costantemente presente da quando è arrivato in Giappone. A dire il vero, Viktor ha lo stesso sguardo che ha durante un’esibizione – freddo, calmo e sicuro di sé. Yuuri si permette di indugiare e guardare quell’espressione così da vicino per un lunghissimo momento prima di tirarsi indietro, i pattini che picchiano decisi contro il cemento.   
  


“Guarda me e solo me,” dice Yuuri mentre si allontana e Viktor finalmente sorride, un cenno piccolissimo dell’angolo della sua bocca appena sollevato.   
  


“Ma certo,” ripete.

 

E lo fa – Yuuri giura di poter  _ sentire  _ lo sguardo attento di Viktor durante tutta la sua esibizione, e i suoi movimenti si fanno più sciolti, più sinuosi, tutto affinché Viktor continui a guardare lui e  _ solo  _ lui.   
  
_ Per chi sto danzando? Lo so per chi lo sto facendo. _ _   
_   
L’esibizione è pura passione – anche se Yuuri rischia quasi di lasciar cadere la maschera quando conclude un Salchow e il suo cuore balbetta un po’ prima che riesca ad aggrapparsi mentalmente al suo Eros fino a sbiancare le nocche. Si rifiuta di lasciarlo andare. Si rifiuta di perdere.   
  
_ Sono io che ho il potere di sedurre _ , pensa Yuuri, assicurandosi che il pubblico recepisca il messaggio.  _ Sono io che ho il comando _ .   
  
Con un ultimo svolazzo delle braccia, Yuuri piega un ginocchio e resta in posa, concludendo la danza appassionata con un suono gracchiante.  _ Sono  _ io  _ che conquisterò il suo cuore. _ _   
_   
Il boato del pubblico gli riempie le orecchie e Yuuri abbandona la postura come se si fosse scottato, guardando con occhi spalancati i visi urlanti tutt’intorno a lui. Minako e Yuuko hanno gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e le gemelle continuano a filmarlo da ogni angolazione possibile. Persino Takeshi alza il pollice, lo stupore evidente nei suoi occhi.   
  
E Viktor–

 

“Yuuri!”   
  
La voce del suo idolo è come una secchiata di acqua gelida dopo una giornata bollente e Yuuri vola letteralmente verso lui, a malapena consapevole del ghiaccio sotto i pattini. Viktor lo accoglie a braccia aperte, con un sorriso sul viso pieno del solito entusiasmo che adesso è tornato a piena potenza.

 

“Yuuri,” dice di nuovo, “era _il katsudon_ _più buono_ che avessi mai visto!”  
  
Yuuri quasi scoppia a piangere di sollievo, felice mentre si getta tra le braccia di Viktor. Si sente così stravolto dalla stanchezza _e_ dall’euforia che collassa e basta quando Viktor torna ad atteggiarsi ad allenatore– ma, a dirla tutta, a Yuuri non importa poi così tanto.  
  
Salire sul podio e accettare la vittoria è tutta una formalità di cui Yuuri non ha bisogno. È la mano guantata di Viktor stretta sul suo braccio che lo tiene inchiodato al suolo e si concede un sorriso – il primo, vero sorriso entusiasta e felice da molto, molto tempo.  
  


 

___

 

“Yurio!”

 

Ah. È quella ragazza.

 

Yuri si volta a malapena, lasciando che sia solo un occhio a sbirciare oltre l’orlo del suo cappuccio sollevato, ma anche così la vista di Yuuko che gli corre incontro preoccupata è quasi abbastanza affinché le lacrime minaccino di cadere.

 

Quasi.   
  
“Te ne vai di già? Senza neanche sentire i risultati?”   
  


Yuri sbuffa, la gola serrata mentre deglutisce prima di rispondere. “Conosco  _ già  _ i risultati. Torno ad allenarmi con Yakov – non sono così stupido da restare qui e sperare.”   
  
Yuri prende un respiro profondo, la mano serrata sulla maniglia della sua valigia, prima di voltarsi e guardare Yuuko con occhi freddi e asciutti.   
  
“Vincerò comunque il Gran Prix. Spero che lo sappiano.” Yuri serra i denti. “È una rottura ammetterlo, ma anche nonostante la loro schifosa  _ connessione _ , persino io so che quell’esibizione è stata…”

 

“Cosa?” replica Yuuko quando lui non continua, sembrando totalmente confusa.   
  
Yuri si imbroncia un po’ e inizia ad allontanarsi. “Niente. Ci vediamo.  _ Dasvidaniya _ .”   
  
___

  
  


Quella notte, Yuuri se ne sta sdraiato sul letto, sentendosi quasi senza più ossa e soddisfatto dopo la vittoria e un bagno caldo.

Nella mente, ripercorre gli ultimi avvenimenti, ancora e ancora, indugiando sempre sui momenti finali, quando è stato proclamato vincitore – a quel punto, il viso soddisfatto di Viktor prende il sopravvento su qualsiasi altro pensiero.

 

_ Ho vinto. Ho vinto! _ Yuuri sorride, rotolando sul letto quasi in estasi. Questo significa che potrò mangiare il  _ katsudon _ ?   
  
Scatta a sedere quando un’altra cosa gli viene in mente. Il suo soulmate. Yuuri scende impazientemente dal letto e corre alla scrivania, rovistando freneticamente per cercare una penna. Il suo soulmate – deve dirglielo,  _ vuole  _ dirgli cosa è successo, di come ha vinto e di come sia felice, e l’unica cosa ancora più bella è che domani potrà vederlo–

 

“Yuuri!” cantilena Viktor e Yuuri salta su spaventato al suono dei colpi secchi contro il legno della sua porta. Non avrebbe neppure dovuto preoccuparsi di bussare, riflette Yuuri pensieroso, mentre letteralmente cinque secondi dopo Viktor entra senza troppe cerimonie, Makkachin alle sue calcagna. “Scusa se entro così– davvero, è solo che, ecco… sono solo troppo eccitato!”   
  
Yuuri grida quando viene travolto dal suo abbraccio e, dentro di sé, urla quando viene sollevato dal pavimento per essere trascinato in una giravolta. Davvero, quanto è  _ forte  _ Viktor? Makkachin abbaia entusiasta, saltando intorno a loro mentre Viktor gira con Yuuri per tutta la stanza. 

 

“Quella si è che era un’esibizione! Ci sono delle cose su cui devi lavorare, come ho già detto, ma è per  _ questo  _ che sono qui, no?” ride Viktor e Yuuri grida quando, di colpo, inciampano.    
  


Non è sicuro se debba sentirsi sollevato o allarmato quando realizza che la caduta è attutita dalla morbidezza del materasso del suo letto e che Viktor è disteso interamente su di sé e Yuuri realizza che sì, sentirsi allarmato è probabilmente la cosa giusta.   
  


“E adesso che sono ufficialmente il tuo coach,” continua Viktor, sembrando assolutamente tranquillo, “possiamo finalmente legare come si deve!”   
  


“Chiedo scusa?” risponde Yuuri, tirandosi finalmente via dal mondo irreale in cui lo sprofonda Viktor, e il suo coach (il suo coach!) ride di nuovo.   
  
“Devo ancora sapere come sei mentre dormi!”   
  
“ _ No _ !” strilla Yuuri in inglese e Viktor ride  _ di nuovo _ , serrando le dita intorno al collo di Yuuri in un finto, giocoso strangolamento.   
  
“No, no! Fa tutto parte della strada che ti porterà alla vittoria!” si vanta l’altro, arruffando i capelli di Yuuri con un luccichio malvagio negli occhi. “Dobbiamo anche lavorare sulla tua immagine. La tua acconciatura di oggi era da togliere il fiato – ma il tuo stile quotidiano  deve essere migliorato!”

 

Le proteste di Yuuri virano in una risata quando le dita di Viktor scivolano rudemente tra i suoi capelli.

“Magari tirati indietro? Oh, vediamo, forse possiamo optare per un look da idolo? Un taglio militare? Oggigiorno alla gente piace l’uniformità, immagino.” Viktor sussulta, gli occhi di colpo luminosi. “Che ne dici di un look come il  _ mio _ ?”

 

“V-Viktor!” protesta Yuuri di nuovo, anche se sente ancora qualcosa della sua risata euforica. “Mi piacciono i miei capelli!”   
  
“Oh, anche a me, ma conosci il pubblico! Vogliono cose sempre migliori, sempre nuove e sempre più belle!” A quel punto, Viktor torna un po’ più serio, le mani ancora intrecciate ai capelli di Yuuri e la risata di Yuuri si spegne mentre solleva lo sguardo sul suo coach.   
  


“Viktor?” chiede alla fine e Viktor interrompe lo scambio di sguardi, battendo le palpebre confuso.

  
“Mh, cosa stavo dicendo? Ah, sì.” Sorride e inizia a passare le dita tra i capelli di Yuuri, gli occhi dell’altro che iniziano a farsi pesanti. Ah, è più assonnato di quanto non avesse immaginato...  
  
“Penso stessi per dire qualcosa su un taglio militare.” La voce di Viktor proviene come da lontano e Yuuri fa fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. Non ha mai scoperto, prima d’ora, quanto sia piacevole avere qualcuno che gioca con i tuoi capelli.  
  
“Vedi, possiamo tagliare qui, aggiustare questa parte…” Viktor arriccia una delle ciocche più lunghe intorno alle dita e il suo respiro è caldo contro il viso di Yuuri. “E qui, invece, potremmo…”  
  
Yuuri non riesce a biasimarsi quando non riesce a non addormentarsi – la voce di Viktor è troppo rilassante e combinata alle mani tra i capelli e la stanchezza che sente fin nelle ossa...  
  
Alla fine, Yuuri si addormenta. Proprio tra le braccia di Viktor.  
  
  
  
—— —  
  
  
Il suono di un abbaio penetra nei pensieri confusi di Yuuri e per un momento pensa stia ancora sognando.

 

“Vicchan?” chiede incerto, iniziando a cercare a tentoni i suoi occhiali. Dannazione, ma dove sono? Che ora è– è ora di portare fuori Vicchan?   
  


“Hm?” mormora qualcuno accanto a lui con voce piena di sonno e la mente di Yuuri quasi va in sovraccarico. I suoi occhiali– li trova sotto il suo braccio destro, indirizzando un ringraziamento a qualsiasi divinità che abbia impedito loro di rompersi e li indossa immediatamente per capire  _ chi _ , esattamente, sia  _ nel suo stesso letto _ .   
  
Viktor Nikiforov lo guarda e sbatte le palpebre assonnato, sfregandosi gli occhi. “Hnhuh? Yuuri, che ore sono?”   
  


La faccia confusa del suo coach e il sole che splende riversandosi dalla finestra lo informano che è mattina inoltrata e–   
  


Yuuri si immobilizza mentre un altro pensiero gli viene in mente con la forza e la violenza  di un treno lanciato alla massima velocità.   
  


Salta giù dal letto, quasi passando sul corpo di Viktor, maledicendosi silenziosamente per non aver impostato una sveglia. Accende il telefono e l’orario compare immediatamente, cifre bianchi e taglienti, e sente il cuore precipitargli sotto i piedi.

 

L’una e cinque minuti del pomeriggio.   
  
Doveva essere sul treno che lo avrebbe portato dal suo soulmate almeno  _ cinque ore fa _ .   
  
“Yuuri?” chiede Viktor. “Che ore sono?”

 

“L’una del pomeriggio,” mormora l’altro, affranto. Alle sue spalle, le lenzuola vengono scostate immediatamente da parte in un fruscio e Yuuri si volta per guardare Viktor, sul viso un’espressione d’orrore che riflette la sua.   
  
“Io…” E, di colpo, il suo coach si rianima, stringendosi nella vestaglia e recuperando il telefono da una delle tasche. Lascia andare un gemito basso e preme una mano contro il viso, sembrando totalmente devastato.

  
“Io… Dovevo essere da un’altra parte,” dice Yuuri piano, ancora sconvolto. “E…”   
  
“Anche io,” replica Viktor, ancora nascosto dietro la sua stessa mano, prima di strofinarsi gli occhi. “Non posso crederci… Hai una penna?”   
  
“Una penna?” ripete Yuuri, ancora scosso dal fatto che abbia dato  _ buca  _ al suo  _ soulmate  _ un sacco di  _ ore  _ fa. “Certo, io…”   
  
Viktor si immobilizza e lancia un’occhiata a Yuuri come se all’improvviso avesse realizzato con chi sta parlando e alza l’altra mano per fermarlo. “Voglio dire – mi serve una penna per appuntarmi  _ una cosa  _ sui nostri allenamenti. Ma non mi serve adesso. Cioè, se ne hai una sarebbe stupendo! Potrei usarla per grattarmi un punto della schiena che mi sta letteralmente  _ uccidendo  _ e che non riesco a raggiungere, ma, oh!, è passato! Adesso vado, tieniti la penna. Per i compiti.”   
  
“Veramente, mi sono già laureato,” precisa Yuuri vacuamente e Viktor muove la mano in un gesto esasperato, sembrando insolitamente agitato.   
  


“Sì, lo so – inizieremo l’allenamento domani, Yuuri, ma prima devo occuparmi di…” Viktor lo guarda di nuovo per un’ultima volta prima di uscire dalla stanza, Makkachin che lo segue da presso. “...una cosa.”   
  
Dopo che il suo coach ha abbandonato la stanza, Yuuri si accascia sul pavimento e guarda la mano penosamente pulita e priva di inchiostro con aria quasi terrorizzata.   
  
_ Che… Che cosa faccio? _ _   
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Questo capitolo è stato un po' difficile da scrivere perché non abbiamo ancora visto i pensieri di Viktor (e il suo passato) a questo punto della serie. Avrei potuto aspettare e aspettare, ma non volevo farvi questo ahah (ma continuo a tifare al 100% per il Viktor costantemente dolce e amorevole. Per favore. Queste speculazioni mi stanno uccidendo)
> 
> & ancora, grazie a tutti per aver letto e per tutti i feedback! Siete tutti veramente, incredibilmente dolci :')
> 
> nota al margine: LOL un giorno ero lì a farmi i fatti miei e guardando in basso ho notato dell'inchiostro rosso sebbene non avessi toccato nessuna penna rossa ed ero tipo "la AU che diventa realtà" e poi ho realizzato di aver accidentalmente lasciato la penna rossa aperta e di averla toccata per sbaglio quando ho messo la mano nell'astuccio
> 
> boo
> 
> \---
> 
> NdT: Capitolo super in ritardo, chiedo umilmente venia ç_ç Sono stati mesi molto lunghi e pesanti, onestamente non ho avuto proprio la testa di tradurre il capitolo. Ne ho però approfittato durante le vacanze e quindi eccolo qui, dopo quasi due mesi - sorry again!  
> Non ho idea di quando verrà postato il prossimo, ma una cosa è sicura: la traduzione integrale verrà portata a termine, anche se non so indicare una data con precisione. E' un impegno che ho preso e a cui intendo ottemperare. :)

 

 

 

A dieci anni, a Viktor interessa poco altro a parte l’enorme estensione di una pista di pattinaggio e i cartoni del sabato mattina presto che, di solito, guarda in soggiorno. Adesso, però, ricorda vagamente delle conversazioni tra le zie o i risolini tra cugini e compagni di classe, che riguardavano sempre la stessa cosa: i loro soulmate.

È qualcosa di interessante – magari succede mentre sta parlando con un amico solo per essere interrotto di colpo dall’altro, che prende a sventolargli in faccia una mano piena di parole scarabocchiate in maniera incerta. “Guarda! Mi sta scrivendo il suo nome – lo fa quando vuole la mia attenzione!”

“Okay,” dice Viktor allegramente, anche se è sempre un po’ confuso sul perché quello sia così importante da interrompere una conversazione. “Forte.

Capita, altre volte, che un insegnante stia scrivendo sulla lavagna, spiegando un concetto di matematica, quando Viktor coglie alcune parole scritte sul dorso della sua mano.

“Ah,” replica lei quando Viktor, dopo le lezioni, le chiede che cosa significhino. “È solo un promemoria da parte di mia moglie in cui mi ricorda di passare a prendere il latte prima di tornare a casa.”

Viktor nota addirittura sua madre scrivere qualcosa a suo padre e viceversa, anche se si trovano nella stessa stanza.

 _Strano_ , si ritrova a pensare certi giorni, mentre scivola sulla pista. _Ma interessante_ . Gli altri pattinatori, che sono lì per prendere delle lezioni o per divertirsi, si fermano a guardarlo ed è  qualcosa che ha realizzato dopo l’ennesima, elegante piroetta ben riuscita. Viktor si pavoneggia un po’ davanti agli _ooh_ e _ahh_ degli spettatori e l’argomento dei soulmate viene ben presto accantonato.

  
  


A quattordici anni realizza due cose. La prima: è un pattinatore _estremamente_ bravo, al punto da decidere di voler competere professionalmente per il resto della sua vita.

La seconda: potrebbe non avere alcun soulmate.

Ricorda che, quando era alla scuola materna, se ne stava seduto accanto ai suoi compagni di classe e guardava pigramente le loro mani piene di colori, anche quando se ne stavano semplicemente seduti fermi. Anche le mani di Viktor erano piene di segni di pennarelli e realizza solo a quattordici anni che non avrebbe mai potuto distinguere i segni che si era procurato da sé da quelli del suo soulmate – potevano essere stati lì sin da sempre.

Allora, sembra che i soulmate siano tutto ciò di cui la gente parla e un vago senso di disagio inizia a fiorirgli in petto.

Così, Viktor inizia a scrivere – sulle mani e sulle braccia. Ci sono dei caratteri russi che riguardano i suoi pensieri sulla giornata, cose che deve ricordare e anche qualche idea per le coreografie.  
Ma anche così, la sua calligrafia rimane l’unica cosa visibile sulla sua pelle e Viktor accumula sempre più frustrazione. 

Sempre a quell’età, Viktor realizza l’influenza che ha sulla gente. Gli capita di alzare gli occhi dai compiti solo per incrociare lo sguardo di una ragazza che arrossisce subito o si volta. Più di una volta, si è ritrovato a respingere confessioni da parte di ragazzi e ragazze.  
  
“Non hai un soulmate?” si ritrova a chiedere in diverse occasioni, piegando innocentemente la testa. L’altra persona, di solito, arrossisce, prima di nascondere  colpevolmente le mani dietro alla schiena, mormorare qualche parola di scusa e correre via.  
  
Una volta, Viktor riceve un “no” in risposta alla sua domanda e il suo sorriso lieve quasi è spazzato via dalla sorpresa.  
  
“Davvero?” chiede ad occhi spalancati. La sua pelle, di colpo, sembra ipersensibile, decisamente troppo consapevole delle scritte sulle braccia che lui stesso ha vergato.  
  
“Davvero,” replica la ragazza, fissandolo negli occhi con determinazione. “Non credo in queste cose. Certo, le persone possono stare con i loro soulmate, ma dal momento che non ne ho uno, è come se mi fosse stata data la possibilità di scegliere.” A quel punto lei esita prima di mordersi un labbro e domandargli finalmente la stessa cosa che Viktor si è chiesto per un sacco di tempo.

“Tu ce l’hai, un soulmate?”  
  
Viktor fa una pausa prima di rispondere, picchiettando le dita contro un fianco. “Sì,” dice finalmente, ignorando la sensazione bruciante che sente in petto. “Ce l’ho. Mi dispiace.”  
  
Gli occhi della ragazza si riempiono di lacrime e, per un lungo momento, Viktor pensa che stia per scoppiare a piangere – invece, indietreggia e lo fissa con una luce dura nello sguardo.  
  
“Stai mentendo. Ti ho osservato. Tu scrivi e basta, non appare mai niente in risposta sulla tua pelle.” Si strofina furiosamente gli occhi. “Ti stancherai di aspettare. Credimi.”  
  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando,” replica Viktor con un sorriso tranquillo. “Perdonami.”  
  
A quel punto, dopo aver indirizzato uno sguardo lungo e minaccioso alle braccia di Viktor, scappa via e lui se ne resta in piedi in mezzo al corridoio, sentendosi chiaramente turbato.  
  
_Ho un soulmate. Ce l’ho_ .  


 

Con l’arrivo del suo sedicesimo compleanno, inizia uno dei migliori anni della sua vita, e, per certi versi, anche uno dei più difficili. A sedici anni, Viktor vola in cima alle classifiche nel mondo del pattinaggio su ghiaccio, costantemente acclamato per il suo talento e il suo portamento.  
  
Inoltre, si ritrova a dedicare sempre più tempo agli allenamenti, decidendo tacitamente che sarà sempre una fonte di sorpresa. Sempre una fonte di ispirazione.  


Tuttavia, a sedici anni Viktor realizza anche che, se davvero ha un soulmate, lo vuole. Viktor _vuole_ un soulmate.

  
Il suo desiderio di avere qualcuno che sia “solo per lui” si infila in alcune delle sue performance, con i giudici e la critica che le acclamano come le migliori di sempre. Viktor accetta a malapena quei complimenti con un sorriso formale, sminuendo le critiche di Yakov, e torna a scrivere con determinazione sul braccio.  
  
Un mattino, dopo una delle sue competizioni, Viktor ozia a letto e fissa la sua pelle bianca, chiudendo e schiudendo le dita.  
  
_Ancora una volta_ , pensa quasi pigramente – quasi disperatamente, anche. La mano destra sale a tirare una ciocca di capelli, arricciandola intorno alle dita. _Sono un ultimo tentativo_ .  
  
Disegna lentamente la prima linea, poi un’altra parallela a quella. La griglia da tris sembra triste e solitaria sulla sua mano e Viktor esala un respiro, sentendosi stranamente nervoso.  
  
Disegna una X in una casella e aspetta.

  
E aspetta.  
  
Si tira su a sedere contro la testiera del letto, stringendo la penna nella mano e lasciando che la plastica gli scavi nel palmo. “Lo so che sei lì,” sussurra, la gola stretta. “Lo _so_ che esisti.”  
  
Ripassa la X, facendo attenzione che la penna non gli graffi la pelle. Fa una pausa e trattiene il respiro, rilasciandolo quando i secondi passarono e niente accade.  
  
_Nessuno_ , pensa Viktor, guardando quasi minacciosamente la sua mano. Si sforza di ritrovare il solito brio, ma è come se qualcosa lo trattenesse, e riusce solo a pensare che è ora di venire a patti con la realtà e arrendersi. _Non c’è nessuno dall’altra parte, per t-_

Appare un cerchio.  
  
Viktor quasi lanciala penna attraverso la stanza, preso dalla gioia, e salta giù dal letto con una tale gioia da raggiungere l’altro lato della camera. A riprova delle sue abilità di pattinatore, piroetta a piedi scalzi mentre copre di cuori l’intera superficie della sua mano sinistra.  
  
Non può farne a meno – è eccitato e anche se sa che probabilmente dovrebbe essere arrabbiato, in realtà non lo è; può solo sperare, in effetti, che ogni singolo cuore esprima l’amore e l’affetto che ha nutrito in tutti quegli anni.  
  
Quando sente di aver trasmesso abbastanza del suo infinito amore (e che il suo livello di stordimento sta raggiungendo picchi pericolosi), si lascia cadere sul letto e traccia un’altra X con dita tremanti.  
  
Il soulmate di Viktor – _il suo soulmate_ – disegna un piccolo cuore accanto al cerchio. In un attimo, Viktor si lancia giù dal letto  e corre lungo i corridoi, a malapena consapevole di aver urtato qualcuno – sua madre? – nella fretta di raggiungere il bagno. Ancora prima che la porta sbatta dietro di sé, Viktor sta a già strofinando via l’inchiostro, solo un residuo grigio a macchiargli la pelle.  
  
_Va bene così!_ pensa impazientemente e la penna torna a volare sulla pelle.  
  
_Ho sempre voluto incontrarti, sempre! Sono così felice che esisti!_ Viktor disegna un cuore con uno svolazzo della mano, trattenendo il fiato mentre aspetta una risposta.  
  
Ci vogliono un paio di secondi, ma alcuni caratteri iniziarono lentamente a comparire sul dorso della sua mano e le sopracciglia di Viktor schizzano su sorprese, fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. 

Scribacchia la sua sorpresa e disegna quindi la bandiera del Giappone. _Giapponese?_  
  
L’altro disegna una patata sotto il disegno di Viktor– no, un momento. Viktor poraò la mano più vicina agli occhi e sorride divertito. Oh. È un pollice in su.  


Viktor decide subito che, per quanto lo riguarda, il suo soulmate può anche essere un marziano e lui lo amerebbe comunque. Glielo dice anche, pur sapendo che non non può capirlo, e quindi verga qualche altro cuore.  
  
“Non mi meraviglia che non mi abbia mai scritto niente, in tutti questi anni,” mormora Viktor. Corre fuori dal bagno e riceve subito uno schiaffetto di rimprovero da parte di sua madre quando si scontra _nuovamente_ contro di lei.

Continua a camminare verso la sua stanza, decisamente disinteressato a tutto il resto, continuando a tracciare cuori sul dorso della sua mano.  
  


___

  


Eppure, Viktor scopre abbastanza in fretta che avere un soulmate non significa subito… be’, “Fine”.

È uno sforzo quasi costante indurre il suo soulmate a scrivere _qualcosa_ , anche se accetta di buon grado qualsiasi occasione per scambiare qualche chiacchiera con lui. Il cuore quasi gli finisce in gola quando l’altro, per la prima volta, lo saluta con qualche parola in russo e Viktor, quasi immediatamente, inizia a documentarsi sui vari metodi per imparare il giapponese. Gran parte della preparazione psicologica prima di ogni esibizione arriva a consistere in parole giapponesi che gli arrivano alle orecchie tramite le cuffiette ed è solito tracciare in aria i caratteri che ha imparato mentre si esercita con la coreografia nei corridoi del palaghiaccio.  
  
“Ti amo,” pronuncia spensieratamente e Yakov inarcò un sopracciglio quando gli passò accanto. “Ti. Amo.”  
  
Se il suo pubblico aveva pensato di non poter essere più impressionato dalle sue abilità, scopre di  essersi sbagliato di grosso quando Viktor inizia a lasciar trapelare il suo entusiasmo in ogni singola mossa.  
  
Tuttavia, Viktor è  costretto a ricordare a se stesso di essere paziente quando un paio di tentativi di mettersi in comunicazione con l’altro, con altri mezzi che non siano l’inchiostro, falliscono. Lascia andare un sospiro al triste _scusa_ sulla sua mano e replica con un allegro OK in inglese. E poi aggiunge un Ti amo in giapponese.

  
Viktor si vanta un po’ con se stesso quando non riceve risposta, immaginando di poter sentire la timidezza dell’altro filtrare nella sua stessa pelle. Dopotutto, ha lavorato sodo per scrivere correttamente quella frase.  
  


___

  


“ _No_ ,” dice Viktor, ricalcaldo la parola con le dita fino a riempire di negatività lo spazio che lo circonda. Sospira dentro di sé. “ _No_.”

Si rivolge immediatamente al suo cane per ricevere conforto e Makkachin uggiola scodinzolando.  
  
Aveva sperato… Viktor affonda ancora di più il viso nel pelo di Makkachin per un lungo momento. Gli anni sono stati punteggiati da scambi tra lui e il suo soulmate e mentre Viktor si godeva ogni occasione, era arrivato a sperare di incontrarlo finalmente faccia a faccia, di riportare il vero amore all’interno delle sue esibizioni, di esserne _ispirato_ e ispirare a sua volta–

Viktor sta ponderando scherzosamente (ma non troppo) se vale la pena di rivolgersi ad una di quelle agenzie investigative capaci di rintracciare i soulmate quando il suo telefono trilla nel silenzio.

Viktor lo tira fuori, pronto a replicare. Invece, si ritrova un messaggio da parte di Yakov con nient’altro che un link ad un video e, quando vi pigia sopra, il titolo lo fa trasalire.  
  
Non è sicuro di cosa aspettarsi quando tocca il tasto Play – ma non appena il video finisce è  sicuro al cento per cento di cosa _vuole_.

Katsuki Yuuri ha catturato il suo interesse e Viktor pensa finalmente d’aver deciso quale dovesse essere il prossimo passo.  
  
_Molto interessante_ .  
  
(Ignora però il fatto che Yuuri è al momento in Giappone, dove Viktor è fermamente convinto risieda l’altra metà del suo cuore.)

  


\---

 

 

Alla fine, tuttavia, Katsuki Yuuri si rivela una persona molto interessante.

 _E così divertente!_ , ha pensato deliziato, guardando il suo futuro pupillo arretrare fino a sbattere contro il muro alle sue spalle. _Così carino!_

A dire il vero, conoscere Yuuri è decisamente molto più interessante di quanto dovrebbe e Viktor si è scoperto decisamente affascinato quando lo ha visto pattinare per la prima volta, subito dopo l’arrivo di Yurio.  
  
(A tal proposito – Yurio. Viktor si rimprovera lievemente per la sua dimenticanza, ma ah, che può farci? Dopo tutto, ne è uscito qualcosa di divertente da tutta quella storia!)

È la stessa atmosfera che Viktor ha visto nel video, ma vederlo con i suoi stessi occhi… È qualcosa di completamente diverso. Viktor non è sicuro di cosa aspettarsi quando gli chiede, “A chi stavi pensando?”  
  
Che si aspettava? Che Yuuri gli sorridesse e gli dicesse, “ _Oh, pensavo al mio fantastico e talentuoso idolo, Viktor Nikiforov!_ ”?  
“ _Pensavo al mio soulmate_.” Le parole di Yuuri continuano ad echeggiargli nella testa e Viktor sospira, sfregandosi la mano sinistra. Che invidia.  
  
Si immobilizza, le dita strette intorno al suo polso. _Voglio dire – io faccio lo stesso. Ovviamene. È che la sua passione è…_ Esita, spostando via le ciocche dalla faccia, una parte di lui che ancora rimpiange il peso di capelli molto più lunghi di così. _È solo… Interessante_ .  
  
Ma stuzzicare Yuuri, guardarlo deliziosamente confuso mentre utilizzava il _katsudon_ come fonte di ispirazione per il suo Eros...  
  
Nonostante siano passate solo poche settimane, il bisogno di stare accanto a Yuuri diventa sempre più forte e Viktor non può fare a meno di sentire che una parte di sé stia come scivolando via. È come se quella parte stesse annegando dentro Yuuri – un’altra parte, più piccola, teme quello che potrebbe succedere se imparasse a conoscere meglio il ragazzo per il quale ha sacrificato tutto pur di diventare il suo coach.  
  
Per quella ragione, Viktor si impone di chiedere al suo soulmate di incontrarlo, sentendosi a disagio mentre la penna tocca la pelle. Sono frasi con le quali si era esercitato a più riprese, scrivendole su taccuini e quaderni, perfino sui tovaglioli dei ristoranti. Ha persino un’immagine precisa di quello che gli piacerebbe scrivere, salvata da qualche parte nel telefono, ma è comunque in grado di ricordare perfettamente quali caratteri usare. _In Giappone per lavoro_ . _Chiedo solo una volta. Va bene se ‘no’._ La mano di Viktor si contrae un po’ mentre scrive quella parte – un ‘no’ _non_ va bene, ma inghiottirà  il rifiuto se sarà il caso. Ancora. _Vuoi incontrarmi_?

Viktor si è già rassegnato all’idea di essere respinto ancora una volta e sta cercando di convincersi che lo amerà nonostante tutto, quando realizza che l’altro ha già risposto. 

Il cuore gli salta in gola quando legge quel _Sì!_ scarabocchiato in russo, ma a Viktor non può importare di meno del modo in cui è stato scritto – il suo soulmate avrebbe potuto disegnare nuovamente un pollice all’insù che somigliava ad una patata e Viktor sarebbe comunque stato al settimo cielo.  
  
Viktor chiude gli occhi e preme le labbra contro l’inchiostro per una frazione di secondo prima di scrivere un altro messaggio al suo amore. _Sono così felice_ .  


 

____

 

 _Sono così fottuto_.

Viktor geme ad alta voce, solo nella sua stanza a Yu-topia, le terme dei Katsuki, e in compagnia di Makkachin, che abbaia al suo padrone con preoccupazione sempre maggiore. È il mattino successivo ad un pomeriggio catastrofico che suona come un campanello d’allarme, e non vede Yuuri dalla cena precedente – il quale, ha notato, è stato silenzioso, molto più del solito, e ha preferito fissare le proprie mani piuttosto che la ciotola bollente di _katsudon_ davanti a sé. Il che è strano, perché non è proprio il _katsudon_ la ragione che ha animato tutta la sua esibizione, il giorno prima? Viktor deve tuttavia ammettere di capirlo – anche lui è stato assorbito dall’attesa di un segno qualsiasi da parte del suo soulmate per prestare attenzione a ciò che lo circondava e aveva spazzolato la sua ciotola a velocità record prima di precipitarsi nella sua stanza.  
  
“Ah, Makkachin, che cosa ho fatto!” si lamenta, abbracciando il cane e seppellendo il viso nel suo pelo morbido. “Mi odia! Anni passati a punzecchiarlo e incoraggiarlo per avere una possibilità di incontrarci e io cosa faccio? Gli do buca!”  
  
Makkachin lecca preoccupato il viso di Viktor, i gemiti sempre più rumorosi. Si sforza di tenere basso il volume della propria voce, decisamente consapevole del fatto che il suo pupillo, il ragazzo a cui deve fare da coach, il ragazzo con il quale ha _trascorso_ la notte, potrebbe passare di lì o entrare in camera sua in qualsiasi momento. _Giusto in tempo per un crollo totale e decisamente insolito del grande Nikiforov_ , pensa Viktor cupamente, avvicinandosi ulteriormente al cane. Il barboncino annusa il viso del suo padrone come per valutare se abbia finito o meno con la sua sceneggiata drammatica.  
  
In tutta onestà, Viktor non aveva intenzione di trattenersi per tutta la notte. Solo quando ha iniziato a parlare del taglio militare si è accorto che Yuuri si era addormentato proprio lì, accanto a lui, senza dubbio crollato in seguito all’eccitazione e allo sfinimento della giornata. E poi, era molto tardi – Viktor era entrato in camera sua intorno alla mezzanotte, vedendo le luci ancora accese, intenzionato a rimproverarlo per non essere ancora a letto, salvo poi ritrovarsi a fare tutt’altro nell’esatto momento in cui aveva visto il volto arrossato di Yuuri.  
  
In qualche momento, in mezzo a tutto quell’arruffare i capelli, Viktor ricorda una parte di sé aver percepito di essersi messo in qualche guaio, realizzando quindi che stava passando le dita tra i capelli di Yuuri come se fosse stato un adolescente alla prima cotta.  
  
_Sono innamorato_ , pensa con foga, scostando i capelli del viso, _del mio soulmate!_

Lo sguardo di Yuuri, stropicciato da una risata, balugina nella sua mente e Makkachin abbaia sgomento quando Viktor si sdraia sul pavimento, le orecchie rosse di imbarazzo.  
  
“Hmm,” dice Viktor al suo cane, al divano, perfino alla lampada ridicolmente costosa che se ne sta in un angolo della stanza. “Complicato.”  
  
Makkachin sospira come se fosse d’accordo, lasciandosi cadere accanto a lui, guardandolo con aria critica, come se fosse stufo delle buffonate drammatiche del suo padrone.  
  
“Makkachin,” dice Viktor all’improvviso, “penna!”  
  
Makkachin apre la bocca e sbadiglie vistosamente.  
  
“Hmm,” dice Viktor di nuovo, la bocca piegata in una smorfia. “Maleducato.”  
  
Alla fine, si alza per recuperarla e torna accanto al cane, che lo mordicchia giocosamente sulla spalla.  
  
“ _Mi dispiace_ ,” recita Viktor fissando la testa del suo cane e sorridendo gentilmente, “ _per averti lasciato da solo nel posto in cui avremmo dovuto incontraraci,_ da solo _, dove mi hai aspettato,_ da solo–”

Viktor si permette un’imprecazione in russo prima di scagliare la penna contro il pavimento. “So almeno come si scrive _da solo_ in giapponese?”  
  
Chiude gli occhi. Come ha potuto cacciarsi in quella situazione? Ha ventisette anni. Anni e anni di vittorie su vittorie, poi ha scelto qualcosa di diverso e allora–  
  
Yuuri. Sospira, richiamando alla mente la sensazione dei capelli di Yuuri tra le sue mani e il suono della sua risata. Non ha mai riso così davanti a lui prima di quella notte, vero? Viktor cerca di ricordare, ma tutto ciò che gli sovviene è il viso costantemente spaventato e arrossito di Yuuri.  
  
_Be’. Forse l’ho preso un po’ troppo in giro_ , pensa, sentendosi vagamente rimproverato. _Ma Yuuri è così adorabile_!  
  
E ancora, Viktor davvero non aveva intenzione di trattenersi per tutta la notte. Ma anche dopo che Yuuri si era addormentato… La sua bocca si piega in una smorfia di frustrazione infantile e imbarazzo. _Sul serio_ . Essersi concesso di stendersi accanto a Yuuri e guardarlo dormire… Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso stupido. Era da molto tempo che non si sentiva così tranquillo. Il viso di Viktor si rabbuia di nuovo. Forse il viso di Yuuri ha lo stesso effetto calmante del guardare un pesce rosso girare in tondo nella sua boccia…?  
  
Un debole _woof_ è il solo avvertimento che gli viene dato prima che Makkachin serri i denti sulla sua mano – stringendo forte.  
  
“ _Makkachin_!” sussulta Viktor, sentendosi tradito. Si tira su a sedere, fissando il cane con uno sguardo incredulo. “Niente cibo di qualità premium, per te!” 

Makkachin sbuffa e si china a leccargli la mano sinistra e Viktor la strappa immediatamente via quando vede l’inchiostro, il cuore che gli salta in gola.  
  
“Come non detto, avrai tutti gli snack che vuoi,” si scusa distrattamente, gli occhi già pronti a scrutare le parole. Gli occorre un po’ di tempo, però, perché quella volta le parole in russo sono state disposte un po’ a caso ma in modo da formare una frase di senso compiuto e il cuore di Viktor batte più forte al pensiero del soulmate che non ha mai incontrato.  
  
_Scusa se non sono andato. Non ho potuto essere lì. Non odiarmi ti prego_ .  
  
Viktor stringe gli occhi, decisamente confuso. Neanche lui si è presentato? In un attimo, Viktor sente come se un peso gli fosse stato tolto dal petto e si affretta a rispondere come meglio può.  
  
_No! Neanche io andato. Non ti odio!_  
  
Una lunga pausa, poi: _Davvero? Sono così sollevato..._  
  
Anche io. Viktor si morde un labbro, tamburellando la penna sul ginocchio. La sua mano è già piena di una manciata di parole in russo e in giapponese e si sta sforzando di trovare  parole in entrambe le lingue che possano esprimere al meglio quello che intende dire. È così bravo a parlare, in russo, e non è neanche così male a parlare in giapponese o in inglese, se quello che dicono i fan era vero. Ma mai prima di quel momento ha trovato tanta difficoltà a trasmettere un messaggio così semplice attraverso la scrittura. C’è così tanto che vuole dire, così tanto che potrebbe scoprire… se solo la lingua non fosse un ostacolo così forte da superare.  
  
Viktor tamburella la penna contro le labbra, con aria pensierosa. Però… vuole davvero saperne di più? Il pensiero quasi lo fa vacillare, ma Viktor non può negare che ci sia della verità in quelle parole – in tutti quegli anni in cui è stato in contatto con il suo soulmate non ha mai provato a conoscerlo davvero, a parte scoprire da dove veniva. Ma il suo nome, il suo sesso… Viktor aggrotta la fronte. È tutto un gran mistero. Sì, per tanto tempo ha voluto disperatamente incontrarlo, ma la verità era che ha trovato attraente e affascinante l’idea stessa di un soulmate, del mistero che lo circond, del desiderio. Viktor incrocia le gambe, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con fare agitato. Hai mai anche solo pensato a cosa sarebbe successo dopo l’incontro? La ragazza dei tempi delle medie gli torna in mente, dopo anni in cui ha cercato di ignorare le sue parole e Viktor sente una corrente di disagio scorrergli dentro.  
  
“Incontriamoci, incontriamoci,” mormora a se stesso, aggrottando la fronte. “ _Incontriamoci_ , gli ho detto, ma non so neanche cosa succederà dopo.”  
  
Il suo soulmate è disposto a trasferirsi in Russia? A Viktor piace il Giappone, ma tuttavia… Sarebbe disposto a rimanere per una persona che, di fatto, ha appena incontrato?  
  
E Yuuri, d’altra parte… Viktor rimarrebbe per Yuuri.

 Maledice il suo cervello ad alta voce.

 Certo che rimarrebbe per Yuuri. _Perché sono il suo coach!_ , pensa, piuttosto orgogliosamente. _Vincerà il Gran Prix grazie al mio aiuto e alla mia esperienza_ .  
  
Non lo conosce da molto, ma può sicuramente dire che c’è qualcosa, sotto la timidezza e l’ansia. C’è qualcosa di speciale in Yuuri e Viktor non vede l’ora di vederlo maturare come pattinatore.  
  
Ma prima… Viktor guarda la sua mano e vede che non ci sono stati altri apporti alla conversazione. Il suo soulmate sta ovviamente aspettando una sua risposta e Viktor sospira prima di scrivere un chiaro, _Proviamoci di nuovo_ .  


 

“Vicchan! La colazione!” dice la signora Katsuki da dietro la porta e Viktor si allunga per aprirla, il sorriso disinvolto già sulle labbra.

 “Buongiorno!” tuba, il sorriso che si fa anche più largo quando la madre di Yuuri sorride in risposta. “Sembra che mi sia svegliato giusto in tempo!”  
  
“Già, già!” replica la donna, accompagnando Viktor e Maccachin giù per le scale. “Yuuri ha già iniziato, sono sicura che è impaziente di iniziare il primo giorno di allenamento ufficiale.”  
  
Viktor mormora qualcosa in risposta, sentendo il cuore aumentare il passo quando vede Yuuri mangiare tranquillamente la sua colazione, lo sguardo fisso sul piatto. È _ancora_ molto silenzioso, a dirla tutta. Viktor piega un po’ la testa, sentendosi leggermente confuso. Yuuri ha mangiato il _katsudon_ la sera prima, no? Non dovrebbe avere un’aria un po’ più felice?  
  
Yuuri sussulta quando Viktor siede davanti al tavolo, ma sorride quando Makkachin si muove verso di lui per poggiare la testa morbida sulla sua spalla.  
  
“Buongiorno, Yuuri – spero tu abbia riposato bene.” Viktor sorride con gentilezza quando le guance di Yuuri si colorano di un rosa chiaro. _Ancora molto carino_ . E decisamente troppo facile da prendere in giro, ma, al pensiero, Viktor si interrompe e si rimprovera. _Magari lo farò con moderazione_ , si perdona quindi allegramente.  


“Buongiorno. Sì, ho riposato bene,” replica Yuuri, sorridendo debolmente. “Penso di essere solo un po’ apatico, ma prometto che starò bene non appena inizieremo.” La mano sinistra sale a grattare la testa con aria timida e Viktor si sente gelare. “Sono solo un po’ stanco, ma non vedo l’ora di iniziare ad allenarmi con te, Viktor! Allora…”  
  
Yuuri avrebbe potuto iniziare a recitare le parole dell’inno nazionale russo e Viktor non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto perché–

 _Cosa_. Viktor batte le palpebre, più volte, gli occhi che seguono la mano di Yuuri mentre si abbassa e sparisce sotto al tavolo. 

_Cosa–?_

“Yuuri,” dice rigidamente, sforzandosi di mantenere la voce leggera. “Sembra che tu abbia un messaggio dal tuo soulmate.”  
  
“Cos…?” Yuuri arrossisce violentemente quando guarda la mano e capisce cosa abbia voluto dire Viktor. “Oh n-no, l’ho già visto! Scusa se l’ho ostentato così spudoratamente, non volevo farlo di proposito o cosa, è solo che stavamo parlando e volevo conservare i suoi messaggi il più a lungo possibile…”  
  
Victor fa un gran sorriso, sentendo i muscoli iniziare a dolere. “Oh, non importa. Dipende tutto da come tu vivi la cosa– conosco persone che sono piuttosto riservate, ma non mi dà fastidio se ogni tanto qualcuno coglie qualcosa.”  
  
“O-oh, non importa neanche a me,” disse Yuuri, agitando entrambe le mani, e il sorriso di Viktor resta come incollato alle labbra, sebbene i suoi occhi stiano famelicamente seguendo ogni accenno di inchiostro che riescono a cogliere. “Voglio dire, non abbiamo molte conversazioni, per via della barriera linguistica, quindi…”  
  
“ _Hmm_?” La voce di Viktor sembra due ottave più acuta del solito, ma, preso dall’agitazione, Yuuri non sembra accorgersene.  
  
“È piuttosto interessante. Cioè, abbiamo avuto qualche… incomprensione… di recente,” spiega Yuuri, rabbuiandosi. “O qualcosa del genere… Ma comunque, ho imparato un po’ della sua lingua ed è stato interessante.”

 “Interessante,” gli fa eco Viktor. Makkachin zampetta intorno al tavolo e si sistema accanto a Viktor, che seppellisce con cautela la mano sinistra nella pelliccia del cane mentre torna a sorridere radiosamente a Yuuri, che ha un’espressione incredibilmente, adorabilmente imbarazzata. “Sì. Così sembra. Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che erano parole russe, quelle sulla tua mano–”  
  
“O-oh, sì!” dice Yuuri. “Che coincidenza, vero? Lui vive in Russia. Magari tu o Yurio lo avete persino incontrato prima di me!” rise nervosamente. “Sto scherzando…”  
  
“È possibile,” replica Viktor. Il sorriso è ancora sulle sue labbra? Non ne ha idea. Sa solo che le sue speranze hanno raggiunto un picco tale che è sorpreso di non vederle aprire un buco nel soffitto su di loro. “Se ti dà fastidio lo capisco, quindi puoi sempre dirmi di no, ma… posso vedere? Sono solo curioso di vedere come comunicate.”  
  
Il viso di Yuuri si fa di un’allarmante sfumatura di rosso e Viktor lo vede esitare palesemente quando i suoi occhi si alzano su di lui, tornando quindi sulla sua mano. Viktor ha un bisogno quasi disperato di _sapere_. Tuttavia, si assicura che il sorriso sia gentile mentre aspetta la sua risposta e, alla fine, Yuuri replica con un sorriso timido e lentamente allunga la mano sinistra verso Viktor, che si china in avanti per fissare intensamente la pelle macchiata di inchiostro.  
  
“Abbiamo qualche problema a comunicare, perché scrivere è molto più difficile che parlare,” dice Yuuri e Viktor pensa confusamente, _Sì. Sì, lo è_ . “Il che significa che non so molto di lui.” Aggrotta la fronte, un’espressione un po’ triste sul viso. “Quasi niente. Ma ho imparato un po’ di russo e quella è la mia scrittura in russo, proprio lì. Scusa se non è del tutto corretta, ho dovuto affidarmi ad un dizionario che ho comprato in un negozio…”  
  
Viktor vorrebbe lanciarsi sul tavolo e serrare Yuuri in un abbraccio almeno quanto vorrebbe sbattere le loro teste l’una contro l’altra, perché _davvero_ . Come avevano potuto essere così ciechi?  
  
“Io… credo che il tuo russo sia buono,” dice Viktor, gli occhi ancora incollati alle parole, le sue e quelle di Yuuri, una trascrizione esatta della conversazione che si trova sulla mano sinistra di  Viktor - la stessa che sente flettersi nel pelo di Makkachin involontariamente.  
  
“Grazie!” sorride Yuuri e Viktor ricambia.

 _Yuuri è mio_ , era tutto quello che riusciva a pensare. _Mio, mio, mio_ .  
  
“Fantastico,” dice invece. Preme un dito contro le labbra mentre assume un’espressione pensosa (la mano destra naturalmente. La sinistra è ancora nascosta nel pelo del cane) e fa quindi schioccare le dita con decisione, spaventando Yuuri.  
  
“Che storia d’amore incredibile. Nessuna meraviglia che il tuo Eros fosse così convincente, durante il Terme on Ice.”  
  
A quelle parole, Yuuri sbianca visibilmente e Viktor prova una punta di confusione, prima di spazzarla via dalla sua risolutezza. “Bene. Penso sia ora di prepararsi per l’allenamento,” dice Viktor allegramente mentre si alza. Afferra Makkachin come se fosse una bambola di pezza, assicurandosi che le zampe del barboncino coprano ogni accenno di inchiostro sulla sua mano.  
  
“Non mangi?”

 “Oh, sto decisamente bene così,” replica Viktor, camminando con disinvoltura verso la porta, Makkachin che oscilla felice tra le sue braccia. “Ti lascio un po’ di tempo per prepararti prima di iniziare il nostro riscaldamento, va bene? Ci vediamo al’ingresso tra un’ora!”  
  
“V-va bene,” acconsente Yuuri timidamente e Viktor usce dalla stanza, così perso nei suoi pensieri che realizza a malapena dove stia andando.  
  
Ha ancora intenzione di prendere sul serio il suo ruolo di coach? Fa un verso, dentro di sé. _Ma certo_. Però, le accuse di Yakov secondo cui sia una persona egoista sono davvero false?  
  
Una volta chiusa la porta della stanza, Viktor lascia andare Makkachin e fissa il dorso della sua mano sinistra. _No. Non così false._

Viktor sorride e porta il dorso della mano alla bocca, ancora una volta.

 Anche se Yuuri pensa a Viktor esclusivamente come al suo idolo, comunque deve averlo in mente per la maggior parte del tempo, specialmente adesso che lo vedrà ogni giorno. Ne è sicuro. Però… Viktor non è sicuro di apprezzare il fatto di dividere parte dell’attenzione di Yuuri con l’idea vaga di un’altra persona come suo soulmate. 

Con l’esitazione e l’insicurezza che finalmente si sollevano dalle sue spalle, Viktor si sente leggero come un uccellino, provando nuovamente tutta la sicurezza in se stesso.  
  
“Yuuri,” dicee, lasciandosi cadere sul letto e alzando la mano a mezz’aria. “Puoi aspettare un altro po’, vero?”  
  
Viktor giura solennemente che il momento in cui Yuuri scoprirà la loro connessione sarà  solo e soltanto quando avrà in mente Viktor e solo Viktor.  
  
Ride di colpo e Makkachin salta sul letto accanto a lui, piegando la testa con aria interrogativa. Viktor gli lascia una pacca sulla testa, sentendosi assolutamente euforico. “Non vedo l’ora!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: A quanto pare, le realizzazioni importanti avvengono durante la colazione per molte persone, prima per gli stronzetti, poi per le star del pattinaggio.
> 
> Comunque, come ho detto, è stato un capitolo difficile, ma molto importante perché da qui ci si avvia verso la mia Parte Preferita della trama! Siete pronti?!

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: "Per favore, date un'occhiata a questo bellissimo [comic](https://glitter-rain.tumblr.com/post/157211827001/read-right-to-left-%D0%B2%D1%8B-%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8-you-wrote) della scena della partita a tris, disegnato da glitter-rain e disponibile su Tumblr!"
> 
> NdT: Alla fine di questo capitolo, l'autrice ha lasciato il link ad un [post](http://tadacchi.tumblr.com/post/153935673015/why-didnt-they-just-write-in-english) pubblicato sul suo Tumblr, dal titolo: "Perché semplicemente non scrivono in inglese?". Per comodità, vi riporto qui la traduzione di quel post.
> 
> "Sin da quando Unwritten è finita, ho ricevuto un feedback fantastico e anche qualche domanda sugli aspetti della connessione, ed è stato divertente risolvere i dubbi di un sacco di gente che si chiedeva cosa succedeva/cosa sarebbe potuto succedere nella Au! C’è stata tuttavia una domanda che ho trovato particolarmente importante, ed è quella lassù [ _"Perché semplicemente non parlano in inglese?"_ , ndT), e anche se so che la fanfiction è finita da un pezzo, voglio rispondere ugualmente in un post velocissimo!  
> So che, in generale, l’inglese sarebbe la prima scelta per comunicare, specialmente quando si tratta di comunicare con un soulmate di un altro Paese. Non stavo cercando di sottintendere che né Viktor né Yuuri conoscessero/potessero imparare l’inglese, o capirlo. E voglio che sappiate che non sto assolutamente sottovalutando le competenze linguistiche della gente non anglofona!!!  
> Quando ho iniziato a scrivere basandomi sul prompt della connessione tramite messaggi scritti sulla pelle ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente esplorare le complicazioni della barriera linguistica e che sia Viktor che Yuuri sarebbero stati disposti/entusiasti di imparare la lingua madre del loro soulmate.  
> Il fatto che non scrivano in inglese anche quando sono cresciuti, ad essere onesti, è accennato anche negli ultimi capitoli, sia pure sommariamente. Dopotutto, Yuuri, nel primo capitolo, risponde a Viktor in inglese, quindi apparentemente conosce l’inglese. Non voglio dilungarmi oltre perché linkerò questo post nel primo e nell’ultimo capitolo. Però, vi prego, se qualcuno ha bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni, sentitevi assolutamente liberi di scrivermi un mp su Tumblr!  
> Vorrei poter chiarire un sacco di cose e sono sicura che ci siano un sacco di altre cose che ho accennato, ma in generale dubito di poterlo fare senza riscrivere interamente la fanfiction. Nel complesso, è stato divertente!"
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin quaggiù! Se vi va, sentitevi liberi di commentare; sarà mia premura tradurre i commenti e farli leggere tutti all'autrice. <3


End file.
